


Fire & Ice

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hogwarts, Protective Fred Weasley, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Being the eldest Malfoy comes with high expectations and more responsibility than you would like at 16 years old.Added to the pressure is your impending ‘inheritance’ when you turn 17. As a Veela, you will go through changes during your inheritance that will make you more irresistible to your soulmate than ever before.When the time comes, your parents expect your soulmate to a pureblood wizard like yourself. On the day of your 17th birthday, its revealed that your soulmate is a pureblood wizard.However they wouldn’t approve…because your soulmate is a Weasley.More specifically, your soulmate is Fred Weasley.Your parents go beyond disapproving of your soulmate, they threaten you with complete disinheritance.The choice is yours. You choose your soulmate or your family.But you can’t have both.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & Original Character(s), Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 315





	1. Prologue

“A soulmate is the one person whose love is powerful enough to motivate you to meet your soul, to do the emotional work of self-discovery, of awakening.”– Kenny Loggins

♡♡ ♡♡

You didn’t believe in soulmates until you had to.

Growing up, you knew that your parents loved each other, but it was no secret that their marriage was one of convenience. Their marriage was based on keeping their blood pure, and isolated from muggle sympathizers.

Your father was from the house of Malfoy, and your mother was from the noble house of Black. Her whole lineage, minus a few witches and wizards here and there, had not strayed from blood purity. They had all followed the dark arts, had all conformed to the idea that muggle-borns and mudblood’s should be extinct.

That is the path that your family wanted for you. They wanted you to marry into one of the 28 families, but only the families that shared the same elitist views as your family.

Pureblood, no mudblood sympathizers.

Your inability to believe in soulmates came from the knowledge that your family had probably already picked your husband.

That illusion, that knowledge, was shattered heavily after your 2nd year. In your 2nd year you were identified as a veela, and as a veela you would come into your inheritance on your 17th birthday.

Your inheritance would bring you through a change that would make you more attractive to your soulmate, and vice versa. You wouldn’t be the only one to change to increase the attraction.

However, you being identified as a veela had also meant that you had a soulmate. You were already meant to be with someone, the choice was out of your parents hands.

Their influence and their money couldn’t secure a future that they agreed with. It was out of their control.

No one had realized just how out of control it all was. No one knew how your 17th birthday and your inheritance would drive your parents, your whole family to threaten disinheritance, and possibly even death.

Because no one could foresee that your soulmate was Fred Weasley.


	2. Chapter 1

He couldn’t stop staring at the letter in his hand, his warm brown eyes widened with shock and disbelief as he read and reread the letter sent straight from the ministry, and hand delivered.

“There has to be a mistake. This can’t be real.” Hermione Granger cried as she stood by Ron and Harry. “A Malfoy! Can you even imagine-“

“There’s no mistake.” Arthur spoke quickly, quelling all possibilities of an error. “They never make a mistake with Veela’s.”

Fred couldn’t possibly look away from the letter. He couldn’t possibly stop reading the words formed on the page. How could it be possible? And why him? Why Malfoy?

“Fred,” Molly had finally gotten his attention, finally pulled his eyes away from the page,” are you alright dear?”

The Malfoy’s hated them, hated their whole family. Malfoy’s called them vile and pathetic; blood traitors. And now he was supposedly the soulmate of the oldest Malfoy?

He would go through an inheritance because Malfoy was going to. His physical appearances would be tweaked to make himself more attractive to the witch, just like Malfoy would change to be more attractive to him.

“There has to be something that can be done. Malfoy! Honestly!” Hermione spoke again, the disbelief in her voice mirroring all else.

“You can’t change this. You can’t change who was born to be soulmates.” Arthur dispelled any hope, finalizing what had happened.

“Fred-” Molly tried to reach him, tried to reach out and touch his hand.

“This is wrong. It has to be wrong.” He mumbled before he ripped the letter clean in two and tossed it into the fire.

“Son,” Arthur tried to offer comfort, “they aren’t wrong. They don’t get this wrong when it comes to Veela’s. They can’t get it wrong, if they do both the veela and the mate die. They have to be 100% sure.”

“So what? We’re supposed to welcome Malfoy with open arms?” Ginny scoffed with disgust.

“The Malfoy’s are death eaters. Every one of them!”

“Lucius Malfoy was at the graveyard where they killed Cedric.” Harry, just as shocked as everyone else in the room, added his own two cents, furthering the feeling of betrayal.

“I’m not forgiving Malfoy of all wrongdoings, or even making an excuse.” The last to butt in was Sirius Black.

He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He had been silent this whole time, listening instead of interjecting as they openly discussed the news in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

“What Sirius?” Harry anxiously wait for his grandfather to finish.

“These kind of bonds between a Veela and a mate only happen to witches and wizards who are inherently good. These connections aren’t formed and created if a witch or wizard has a dark heart. It isn’t possible.” Sirius pushed him off of the doorframe he was leaning on, and walked further into the kitchen.

“Ignoring all that, you can’t help but imagine what Y/N Malfoy is going through. If you are all shocked and appalled by Fred’s match, then she would be truly terrified. This kind of news could get her completely disinherited; completely removed from the house of Malfoy.”

Fred stood back and watched the letter being burned up by the red and orange flames, Fred felt his stomach churning and his heart thrashing in its cage.

There was no possible way that he was going to be soulmates with a Malfoy. He would go to the ends of the earth to break the bond, to sever the ties between your soul and his.

♡♡ ♡♡

You hid the letter from your parents. You stashed it in a charmed box that could only be opened for yourself, and you only took it out at night.

The contents of the letter, the revelation that your soulmate was not who anyone hoped it would be, wouldn’t just infuriate your parents. No, the contents of the letter and the revelation inside would be an irrefutable scandal for your family.

A Weasley and a Malfoy, paired and bonded by a tie between souls.

Soulmates.

A Veela and her mate.

“This cannot be happening!” You screamed into your palms, your nails digging into your scalp.

This was the worst possible news you could’ve received from anyone this year, and it couldn’t have come at a worse time.

You were a veela and your birthday was tomorrow. You were going to go through your inheritance where minor features were going to be altered and changed so you could be more physically attractive to Fred Weasley.

And vice versa.

It was inevitable and it would be an indication that you knew who your soulmate already was. Once you went through your inheritance, your parents would ask and you will have to answer, either by your own volition or by coercion.

Your father wasn’t above using imperius on his own child to get answers.

After all, you weren’t Draco. Draco was the perfect child, Draco was the epitome of what a Malfoy should be.

Draco hated the Weasley’s. Draco hated all mudblood’s, all blood-traitors. Draco Malfoy was the son of Lucius Malfoy and was becoming more like him every day.

You, much to your parents chagrin, were taking after your aunt.

Not the proper one, but Andromeda.

You didn’t want a part of the Death Eaters, you didn’t want any part in true blood purity. You were most like your aunt out of all your family members and that had only driven more dislike for you from your father and brother as of late.

This would push that all over the edge. Your brother would turn his back on you, he would cast you aside as his sister and your father…

You may actually be disowned for this.

“This can’t be happening.” You cried again, the fear of your father’s reaction or your brother’s disgust, overwhelming.

You couldn’t deal with this, but you couldn’t run. All you could do was hope that your inheritance would be quick, and that you were a convincing enough liar, to be able to tell your parents that your letter had been redirected to Dumbledore himself.

That’s what you would tell your parents and hope that they believed you. And once you got to school, you would have to pray and beg that something could be changed.

Anything.


	3. Chapter 2

“She was exhausted from her own self-deprecation and inner turmoil.” - Kimberly Derting

♡♡ ♡♡

There was a healer in your family’s mansion. She was hired by your parents and came highly recommended as she specialized in cases like yours.

Cases where you were going through your inheritance and your body would change to make you even more attractive to your soulmate.

To Fred Weasley.

You spent most of the day hiding in your room on the brink of a panic attack, on the brink of temporary madness while you wait for your inheritance to actually set in. You were already 17, you’d been 17 for nearly 6 hours and yet you still haven’t gone through your inheritance.

But that wasn’t your doing. Your inheritance would only set in when the male, or the veela’s mate, of the pair went through theirs.

As the Veela’s mate, Fred would start to go through his and that would triggers yours.

Until then, you would sit in anxious agony, waiting for that first bite of pain and the first lashing of the vehement heat that would make you want to rip your own skin off.

It wasn’t going to be pleasant, nor was it going to be quick or easy. The process could last anywhere from a few hours to all night.

And when it was over…well, you may not recognize yourself in the mirror.

It all depended on what Fred thought was attractive.

You had read somewhere that some Veela’s whole bodies go through changes, and all that’s recognizable about them is the eyes. You’d read that Veela’s whose bones are reformed during their inheritance would rather have death wished upon them than go through all that torment.

Your hopes was low. If Fred Weasley was your soulmate, and according to the ministry he was, then it was likely that there would be quite a number of changes.

“Please Fred, ” you begged even if he couldn’t hear you, “just start the process already. I can’t take the waiting anymore.”

After you begged, you closed your eyes and huffed. You leaned back on your arms while resting on your bed, and with your eyes closed, you listened to the sounds of your home.

From your room, you could hear Draco speaking with your father in his room. Both of their voices carried without needing any real volume, and if it wasn’t for the distance between your rooms, you would be able to make out exactly what they were saying.

Your mother, you imagined, was entertaining the healer like the good host she was. Your mother’s reputation was almost the most important part of her life, and if she wasn’t focused on keeping up appearance, then she was worried about Draco.

Everyone worried about Draco. Everyone worried about the prodigal son, the Malfoy child who wasn’t a complete embarrassment.

Although your inheritance was supposed to be your ticket into the golden light of approval. Because there was no way that you would be soulmates with someone your parents disapproved of.

That hadn’t even crossed their minds. Yet.

“Come on, Fred…” No sooner had you asked again when he first wave of unbearable heat and pain surged through your like a direct lightning strike.

Your whole body quaked as you reached for your wand on the nightstand to signal for your mother. As you reached to your left, your hand missed and ended up knocking over your ivory coloured jewelry box.

As it clattered and smashed against the floor, the first verbal whimper was ripped from your lips. You didn’t know what changes your body would go through, but if the current pain was any indication, then you were in for a long night.

“MOTHER!” You screeched for your mom when another wave of liquid fire coursed through your veins.

You yanked your blanket from your bed to clutch it in your hands with white knuckles. Your bones felt like they were all being shattered all at once, like every inch of you, was being ripped apart only to be sewn back together.

“MOTHER!” You screeched again, your voice almost instantaneously getting hoarse from the volume you’d used.

“Miss Malfoy, ” cool hands cupped your cheeks as a voice crooned, “I’m here to help you.”

You wanted to throw her off, you wanted to push her away from you when she touched you. You couldn’t stand her touching you, it hurt too damn much.

“You need to drink this.” She pushed a vial of something into your shaking hands. “It will help with the pain.”

You couldn’t physically drink the potion, but then you didn’t have to. When the healer noticed your inability to drink it yourself, she tipped your head back and helped you drink the potion as slowly as necessary to stop you from choking.

Once it was all down and the glass jar was empty, the healer stepped away from you to give you peace. She hadn’t left your side, but she had stepped away and that made it a little easier to breathe.

“She’ll need rest.” The healer conversed with your mother, spoke instructions for the next few hours. “The inheritance will stop in a few hours and then you will need to give her another potion to deal with any residual pain.”

The healer was only there for a few moments, just enough to give you the potion and give your mother more instructions. The whole ordeal with the healer lasted less than 15 minutes, and to be honest, you were glad for it.

** **

Fred’s inheritance passed quickly. It was a quick hour of uncomfortableness and the feeling like his skin was on fire and then it had passed.

When he came out of his inheritance morph, he was weak and delusional. He passed out not too long after, his body’s energy completely wasted and drained. He needed the rest, needed to give his body some time to recover from such an undergoing change.

After he had awakened and wasn’t as exhausted, he managed to stumble to one of the bathrooms of 12 Grimmauld Place, to study the changes his body had gone through.

“Well, let’s see then.” His mum was right behind him, her warn brown eyes that Fred and George inherited, we’re bust studying his reflection in the mirror.

“Not much.” Fred was relieved that he still looked kike himself, and his twin.

If he had to do through this whole ordeal, and he wasn’t still identical with George…well Fred would completely lose his mind. He couldn’t go through his all and lose his indistinguishable from George.

“You’re a smidge taller.” Molly reached out and pinched his cheek, a small smile building on her face. “Still my handsome boy, Freddie.”

What had changed? Fred’s eyes and face hadn’t changed shape or colour though he was a smidge taller like his mum had said. He supposed the biggest change would’ve been how broad he became.

His shoulders filled out more and he appeared to be stronger and more solidly built. Through the handmade sweater, his mum made him for Christmas, Fred could see his strength through his reflection.

“Malfoy didn’t want much changed.” For a moment he felt guilty, knowing that you would go through many more changes than he would.

“This will be okay, Fred.” Molly cupped his cheeks, affectionately. “You will be okay.”

He wished he could believe his mum, but nothing about this was okay.

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

“Expectations were like fine pottery. The harder you held them, the more likely they were to crack.” - Brandon Sanderson

♡♡ ♡♡

What changes await you when you looked in the mirror after your inheritance was both more and less than you expected.

While you retained enough of your facial features and composition to still look strikingly like a Malfoy, there were some changes that made your face appear fuller, almost like it was heart-shaped. Your lips had been more filled out and we’re far poutier; more kissable.

Beyond small differences in your face, the next biggest change came from your midsection. Your chest had grown a full size and a half up, the newly developed increase inside making you feel as though you would be unbalanced until you got used to the changes.

“Could be worse…” You had to prepare yourself for the first time you would see Weasley; to see the changes in him for the first time.

You didn’t know how many there would be, as the changes were made based on subconscious attraction. If not much had changed, then there would be an obvious subconscious attraction to Fred that went beyond your own control.

“You look beautiful.” Your mother spoke from the doorway, watching you with a streak of pride.

If only she knew.

“Thank you.” You uttered softly, afraid that if you spoke too loud your mother would be able to pick up on the worry, the fear beneath your voice.

“Your father and I am proud of you.” Your mother stated with a pristine and picture-perfect smile on her face.

You wished you could believe her, you wished that you believed every word of that sentence as she said it.

But the truth was that they were far more proud of Draco than of you. Maybe their resentment boiled down to wanting a boy as their firstborn child, and instead, they had you.

Or maybe it was deeper than that. Maybe it was your hesitation to adopt the mindset that only pure-blood witches and wizards mattered. Your father more than your mother had pushed that narrative, as well as the need to support the dark lord in every single way.

You didn’t hold the same beliefs or resentment. Why did it matter if someone’s parents were muggle-born or pureblood?

“Thank you, mother.” You forced a smile, forced a calm front despite the chaos that was erupting in your mind.

“I know you’ll make us proud.” your mother came to stand behind you and your eyes settled on her image in the mirror, “Your soulmate will be from a good family; a pureblood. I can feel it.”

Your mother placed her left hand on your shoulder, bringing your attention to the massive and expensive piece of jewellery on her ring finger.

Your father hadn’t gone the conventional route when picking your mother’s wedding ring. He stayed true to the Slytherin colours and the ring reflected that. Instead of a diamond, the main jewel was an emerald glistening and enchanting. The emerald was surrounded by smaller, but no less spectacular, gemstones that were silver in colour.

“I hope so.” You mumbled, your eyes moving from her massive and grandiose ring to the velvet box in her right hand.

“Your father and I got you something.” Your mother removed her left hand from your shoulder while she spoke. “This is for your 17th birthday, and to mark the start of your relationship with your soulmate.”

Your mother opened the velvet box, bringing your attention to the lavish choker necklace inside. Like your mother’s ring in it’s grandiose design, the choker was just as intricate.

The chain was made of heavy silver that led to two small green emerald’s at the top points of the triangular choker necklace. The two small emerald’s were encased and surrounded by delicate swirls and knots that added another layer to the beautiful necklace.

The last of three emerald’s was also the largest and most heavy, as it was formed into the shape of a teardrop, encircled by the same silver and design as the other two small emerald’s.

“I don’t know what to say…” You were truly speechless, unable to form words as your mother lift the necklace out of the box and draped it around your neck.

To your mother, it seemed like a thoughtful gift.

To you…it was a curse.

♡♡ ♡♡

Fred stood on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express to begin loading students, in a rather foul mood. It wasn’t that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or he was bitter about his last year of Hogwarts, but rather he was bitter about starting the year and having his life partially predestined for him.

His soulmate was a Malfoy; he was a Malfoy’s soulmate. It could’ve been anyone else in the world, anyone else in existence and he got a Malfoy.

The entire Malfoy family hated blood traitors like himself. The entire Malfoy family supported and followed the dark lord. And Fred was your soulmate.

It was inevitable. Now that you both had went through your inheritance, the string connecting your souls together would eventually be shortened as you two were drawn together.

You were a Veela, you were already unnaturally beautiful, you already drew attention. But now that you had gone through your inheritance and your appearance changed to make you more attractive to Fred…

“Let’s get on the train and get a compartment.” Fred grumbled, his piss poor attitude radiating from him.

“Haven’t seen her yet have you, Freddie?” George followed behind, watching his twin stomp around in annoyance.

It would’ve been amusing if it were anyone but Malfoy.

“Maybe if I’m lucky she’ll have missed the train.” Fred made his snide comment while boarding.

“Wishful thinking, Freddie.” George nudged him and motioned his head toward the platform. “The other Malfoy’s are here but I don’t see Y/N.”

“Must already be on the train.” Fred started making his way down the train corridor, watching for any empty compartment.

Once he had gotten halfway down, Fred saw what he thought was an empty compartment. He slid the door open and stepped inside, first setting his trunk down on the overhead shelf before he sat down on the bench seat with his back against the wall.

When he was settled and his legs were stretched out in front of him, Fred began twirling his wand in his right hand, mindlessly. He was drifting off deep into his own mind, helplessly thinking about what Sirius had told him before he left 12 Grimmauld Place for King’s Cross station.

He couldn’t help but hear Sirius’ voice on a loop.

‘If you think being soulmates with a Malfoy is bad, imagine what her family will do once they find out. It could be worse than death.’

Fred thought Sirius was being dramatic or at the very least, that he was trying to stir some empathetic reaction from Fred. However the more Fred thought about what that would mean for you, the more he came to think Sirius’ words were not part of some tall tale, but a warning of something that may come to pass.

“Fred.” George called his name. “Fred, look.”

Fred raised his hand and stopped his fingers from spinning his wand. He started out the compartment window, his warm brown eyes focused and captivated by your own bright blue eyes staring back at him.

His breath was bated. Or maybe he just forgot how to breathe.

You had changed in subtle ways. You had changed to be the most attractive you could be to Fred, and clearly it had worked. Your face was fuller, took on more of a heart shape now than it had before.

And he couldn’t see well enough through the window, as part of you was blocked by the wooden door, but from what he could see it wasn’t just your face that had changed slightly. You had filled out more in the most tempting ways, and even now he was tempted to get up from here he was sitting and draw you close to him.

The connection was already thriving, already affecting him. It was digging at his heart and his soul, and you weren’t immune either.

You stared him down, and he started you down. That was until your brother came by the compartment and reached for your arm to drag you away from where you stood, his face contorted in chagrin.

Once you were gone from his sight, Fred felt his ability to breathe come back to him. He exhaled slowly and sank back to his seat, spinning his wand again like nothing happened.

“Alright there, Freddie?” George wiggled his eyebrows and smirked in amusement.

“Shut up.”


	5. Chapter 4

“He drew me like gravity.” - M. Leighton

♡♡ ♡♡

You saw the Weasley’s when you first arrived at Kong’s Cross Station, they were hard to miss and so were your parent’s scathing glares of disapproval and disgust. The venom in their gazes as they glowered at the redheaded family seemed powerful enough to kill a hundred full-grown men.

In their hatred and loathing, they hadn’t realized how close one of their own kin would be to the Weasley’s. They were so unaware that you and Fred Weasley were soulmates and that your bond was almost indestructible.

It would take more power than your mother or father had to break the tie between your soul and Fred’s. Severing the connection between you, even if it had just been made, was not for the average witch or wizard.

“I’ll be on the train.” You made your desperate escape before the Weasley family saw you before your secret was undoubtedly revealed to your father and mother in the middle of King’s Cross.

As you started to walk away from your family, from your father specifically, his hand shot out of grab your arm. You felt the strength behind his grip on your arm, the mild and dull throb of pain stealing your attention.

You glanced at your father over your shoulder, frightened at the way he was watching you. It was if he knew, it was as if he could see through your soul and he knew who you were soulmates with. It was as if your father has been given the brief gift of insight and he discovered your dirty little secret.

“You will tell us who your soulmate is, the moment you find out.” He demanded, no inch of room for interpretation.

You would tell your father or you would suffer the consequences.

“I have to go.” You yanked your arm out of his grip and stumbled back, nearly falling the stone floor from the energy you used to pull yourself away.

You knew, without a doubt, that if you were in the privacy of your home your father wouldn’t have been so kind. But there were too many eyes, too many witnesses and that could tarnish his reputation.

“Y/N-“ You heard him seethe, the malice in his voice making you pick up your pace to get into the protection of the train.

The moment you stepped on board, you felt momentary relief. Your father couldn’t touch you on here. Your father’s wrath couldn’t penetrate the walls of the Hogwarts Express.

Or at least that’s how you felt.

You took a moment to yourself, tucked inside the door of the train. You leaned against the wood wall and closed your eyes, feeling the sting of tears in the corner of your eyes. You felt the burden on your shoulders, the pressure to be better than you had been so you could make your parents proud.

They wouldn’t be proud now. They would all turn their backs on you.

“Malfoy,” your moment of peace was disturbed, “are you okay?”

A hand touched your shoulder, and a voice not unrecognizable spoke to you.

After another fleeting moment, you opened your eyes to peer at the person who had checked on you. Long curly white-blonde hair and almost icy blue eyes paired with a delicate nose and lips, belonging to Luna Lovegood. The 5th year Ravenclaw was showing her kindness despite never speaking with her before, despite being in Slytherin and being part of the 28 pure-blood families.

“Yes.” You answered too quickly, corrected yourself too fast.

Your mother could scold you, would berate you for being so weak in such a public space. She would reprimand you for not composing yourself and upholding the high standards all Malfoy’s should have.

“Tissue?” the dafty girl held out a paper thin tissue, the white piece folded into a neat square.

You slowly reached out and grasped the tissue in your left hand, yanking it back to clutch it close to your chest. It wasn’t that you were unused to kindness, but the people in your house and the people you had to associate with held the mindset that kindness was weakness.

“Thank you…” You wiped the corner of your eyes. “Lovegood…”

“You’re welcome. My dad says a little kindness can change a person’s whole world.” Her voice was airy and light; fantastical.

She was odd, strange but kind. Incredibly kind.

“Your head is full of wrackspurt’s. You must have a lot on your mind.” Luna Lovegood hummed and then went on her way down the left side of the train.

You wait until she was gone and you were monetarily alone before you tucked the tissue into your pocket and dried any residual tears. After you were sure there were no more signs that you had been crying, you stood tall and raised your head, not in arrogance or pride.

You took the first step and then another, each step you took getting easier and the pull getting stronger until you found yourself stopped in front of an occupied compartment.

You stood on the other side of the glass, your vision settling on one particular Weasley sitting inside. You were taken by the beauty that encapsulated Fred Weasley, stuck at a standstill where all you could do was bask in it.

His lovely and inviting brown eyes were apparently just as captivated by you as you were him. This was a moment that might’ve last a few minutes or a lifetime, you couldn’t be sure. All you knew was that Fred Weasley had went through his inheritance and had become the most attractive wizard you had ever set your eyes on.

“Merlin…” You spoke breathlessly.

Your heart beat for Fred Weasley. It raced for the redheaded twin who couldn’t keep himself out of trouble. Your heart hammered like a war drum in it’s cage and you were powerless to stop it.

While still locking eyes with Fred, you reached for the handle of the compartment and wrapped your fingers around the metal.

“What are you doing?” Draco hissed your name as he grabbed your right arm and yanked your forcefully from the door. “Wasting your time on these filthy blood-traitors.”

He pulled you away out of view and into an empty compartment. He all but pushed you inside the compartment and slammed the door shut, an anger that you had never seen before settling into his skin. He looked like a mirror image of your father, only younger, with the same disguised resentment and hostility.

“Are you really going to forbid me from speaking to people? Have you really crossed that line Draco?” You snapped at him while crossing your arms over your chest.

“They are beneath us!” Draco bit back with just as much attitude.

“Why because they’re not elitists? Because they don’t ostracize muggle-borns?” You knew the answer, you knew the reason.

“Filthy mudblood’s infecting the school.” Draco recited the same kind of jargon your father had, and your aunt and uncle.

He recited the same words rearranged, and it was destructive. It was a nasty and caustic way to think.

“Draco, you need to be careful with what you say.” You wanted to warn him that he didn’t have to go down the same path your aunt and your father had.

But you feared that what you were saying would go in one ear and out the other. You were afraid that Draco was already too far gone, and even if he wasn’t, you couldn’t make him change.

“No!” Draco screeched. “You need to be careful! Being seen with a Weasley of all things? Do you have any idea what that would do to your reputation? To our family’s reputation?”

What would Draco do once he found out your soulmate was Fred Weasley? What would he do when you would be forced to choose between your family and the wizard who was perfect for you?

You already knew who you would choose. You already knew what side of the fence you would fall on.

“I’m only going to say this once Y/N,” Draco slinked toward you, a terrifyingly dark look crossing his face, “stay away from the Weasley’s or you’ll face the consequences.”

Draco turned on his heel and ripped open the compartment door. As he left, you recognized the faces of a few Weasley’s and Potter watching you and the interaction Draco just walked away from.

They say and heard the whole thing, and they all knew that your life was teetering on self-destruction.

“Something you want to add?” you snapped impatiently. “Or do you want to take a picture?”

You didn’t wait for an answer, you reached out and slammed the door shut again before locking it.


	6. Chapter 5

“The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.” - Maya AngeLou

♡♡

“Fred-“ Angelina Johnson called his name from across the Gryffindor table.

She was sitting with a few others from the Quidditch team, though they were immersed in their own conversations, while she was solely focused on him.

“Fred!” She leaned forward with her elbows on the table and her hands tucked under her chin. “Is it true? What I’ve been hearing?”

For a brief moment her eyes flicked toward George as if to confirm without speaking. The look she gave George was temporary before she glanced back at Fred, her chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

She was good friends with both of the Weasley twins, though she held special feelings for George. He had taken Angelina to the Yule Ball last year during the tri-wizard tournament, and since the ball both of their feelings had changed from friendship to something deeper.

“What have you been hearing, Johnson? Thought you didn’t bother with gossip?” George popped the ‘p’ and loved forward to mimic her stance while gazing at her softly.

“Heard Malfoy’s a Veela and you’re her soulmate?” Angelina broke eye contact with Fred and glanced over her shoulder. “Malfoy does look different doesn’t she? Veela’s attract a lot of attention don’t they?”

Fred’s own gaze moved past Angelina toward the Slytherin table. You were in view of Fred and George and Angelina, but you were sparsely paying attention to the chatter around you. Your eyes we’re focused on the feast in front of you and the food you’d set on your plate but haven’t touched.

You were pushing your steamed carrots around your plate while resting your chin in your hand. You looked downcast and downtrodden, like you had when Draco pulled you around and screamed at you for half the Hogwarts Express to hear.

“Where’d you hear that Johnson?” George answered for Fred while Fred was busy staring at you.

He was so focused on watching you push around the food on your plate while you were supposed to be eating, or he was busy watching your fingers twitch and stretch slightly while you had them balled and tucked under your chin.

“Lucy heard it from Snape and McGonagall.” Angelina turned back to face both Fred and George. “Apparently they have a special room in the castle specifically for veela’s.”

Angelina was right, people were being drawn to you and it was making Fred seethe. It made him jealous and selfish. He wanted to hex the lot of them that we’re staring at you so openly and unapologetically.

He felt like a child watching other kids play with his toy.

Only you weren’t a toy and you weren’t his. Still, he felt the need to protect you. Fred felt the need to curse them all just so they would give you space to breathe.

“They all need to bugger off.” Fred slammed his fist against the table, animosity spilling from every spoke syllable.

“What’s going on?” The sound of his fist banging against the table drew enough eyes to the situation though it was only Hermione who spoke. “Who needs to bugger off?”

Fred had never felt such an overwhelming desire to protect someone before in his life. It was as if he personally was being attacked and damaged by their stares and whispers. It was as if Fred could feel everything you were feeling, and it was driving him mad.

“Freddie’s jealous.” George nudged him jokingly.

“Because of Malfoy?” Ginny was the next to speak up, the next to make a comment. “Why?”

Fred shifted positions on the bench he was sitting on. He watched with grit teeth and clenched jaw as your feeling of uncomfortableness was starting to seep into his skin.

“It’s natural. It’s unavoidable.” Hermione glanced from Fred to you and back again. “The veela’s mate, Fred, will do to great lengths to keep the veela, Malfoy, safe and out of harms way. In this case, Fred’s jealousy and anger is stemming from the attention she’s receiving that is making her uncomfortable.”

“How do you know so much about this, Granger?” Fred finally looked away from you, finally questioned Hermione.

“There’s actually quite a bit of information on Veela couples that have been provided from veela’s themselves. Obviously each couple is different but a lot of the information is standard.” Hermione frowned and took pause before she leaned in again.

“What about these secret rooms Johnson told us about?” Fred tapped his wand while it was in his pocket, briefly glancing your way. “Know anything bout that, Granger?”

Hermione hummed and for a moment Fred thought she was going to say no. It almost looked like she had shut her lips up tight but then she moved to speak, opened her lips and uttered a single syllable before she was cut off by the newest defence against the dark arts teacher.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends.” Professor Umbridge stood up from where she sat at the front of the great hall while dressed head to toe in baby pink.

She folded her hands in front of her and spoke with a sickly sweet tone of voice. As she spoke her eyes roamed the crowds of students while a tight-lipped stayed plastered on her face.

“Not likely.” Fred and George spoke in unison, both of them rolling their brown eyes.

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school… [Nods to Dumbledore] progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” Umbridge finished with another tight-lipped smile and a nod of her head.

When Dumbledore stood to speak against the podium, Fred stole another look at you.

He watched you where you sat, speaking quietly with a few slytherin girls in your year. When you felt his eyes on you, your conversation halted and eye contact was made. You held his gaze for a few moments that felt like a lifetime, and then you broke contact and returned to speaking to your friends.

“illuminating? What a load of waffle!” Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That woman’s nuts. Bloody nuts.”

♡♡ ♤♤

“I know it’s Weasley.” His slow and disinterest drawl was usually irritating in a minor way, but tonight hearing Professor Snape speak sent fear coursing through you.

If he knew about your secret, then it wouldn’t be long until others knew. It Snape hadn’t told your parents yet, then Draco would the moment he found out.

“An unfortunate pairing.” Professor Snape drug out the words while his dark eyes bore into your soul. “Your parents will be so disappointed.”

His presence made you question why he had called you out of the crowd before you could go into the dungeons. Was it just to mock you? Was it to throw the irony in your face?

“We’re my parents informed?” You almost didn’t want to know the answer.

“Both your family and the Weasley’s have been informed. Your mother and father are coming to meet with Dumbledore on the weekend, same as the Weasley’s.”

Snape whipped his cloak around and left without uttering another word. While you stumbled back and sank to the cold stone floor knowing that your world was about to go up in flames.


	7. Chapter 6

“Maybe that’s how we know when a relationship is real. When someone else previously unconnected to us knows us in a way we never thought or believed possible.” - Iain Reid

♡♡ ♡♡

“Welcome to defence against the dark arts. Take your seats children, take your seats.” Umbridge stood at the front of the room with her plush pink suit standing out against the aged wood and the overall dark colours of the defence against the dark arts room.

Her proper smile that was plastered on her face was just the tip of the iceberg of things about her that were aggravating. Her proper smile and her overwhelming sense of pride that made her believe she was the picture of sophistication.

“It’s come to the attention of the ministry of magic that there has been dangerous teachings in this class. As a result, there have been dangerous ideas creeping up that the ministry has been made well aware of.” She held her hands behind her back as she started to move about the room, her dark coloured wand sticking out from her right hand.

“That’s why the ministry has decided to teach the basics through all years. Go back to the proper teachings.” With that, she flicked her wand and books started moving from the front desk to each student sitting.

“What is this rubbish? You can’t actually be serious?” A voice called from the back.

“What is your name, dear?” Umbridge stopped by the back of the room at the last table.

As she stopped, the rest of the class turned to stare at the student who spoke up.

When Fred turned his head and looked, he saw that it was you who had spoken up about the book sitting on your desk. It was you who had pushed aside the beginners guide to defence against the dark arts away from you with disgust.

“Y/N Malfoy.” You spoke without hesitation.

“Miss Malfoy, are you suggesting you know more than the minister of magic? That you know what is better for the wellbeing of the students in this very class?” Umbridge smiled again, though it was pinched and a front for her inferiority complex.

“I’m saying this is bullshit. We’re in our 7th year!” your voice hitched and though you were clearly irritated about this, but Fred knew there was more to it.

“I’ll ask you to watch your language, miss Malfoy.” Umbridge’s smile faltered for the briefest moment. “Or you’ll find yourself in detention.”

Fred watched you, he studied you. He watched you scowl at the monstrosity standing in front of you and to the left. You were looking at her with such disgust and revulsion, but you weren’t the only one. Most of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin mix of students were looking at her the same way.

“Forgive me for using such foul language, Professor.” You gripped the edge of your desk with nearly white knuckles.

“Perhaps with time you can learn your place.” Umbridge flicked her wand again, moving the basic defence against the dark area book back in front of you and then she turned to walk back to the front of the room.

“I simply forgot that using such language in front of you would make you uncomfortable. It seems unbefitting to use such language that is clearly too sophisticated for a piece of rubbish like yourself.” You spat with no reservations about what you were saying.

The result of you speaking to her in such a way, was Umbridge spinning on her heels with such force that she nearly toppled over a candle stick sitting on the desk at the front. Her face screwed up as she started stalking toward you with a look on her face that mirrored constipation.

She looked like her head was going to explode the closer she got toward you. Her eye twitched as she tried to regain control of her calm outward appearance. Her hands were balled into tight fists by her sides with her wand sticking precariously out of her palm.

“Detention is in order, Miss Malfoy. Now open your book to page-“ She started again.

“I’m not doing this. I’m not going to read this bullshit book! This won’t teach us anything! We need to learn real spells and charms-!” you spoke out again, your protest of her teaching before she even began gaining a lot of attention.

Especially from Fred.

“Enough! If you are going to continue to act in disobedience, then you can leave my classroom.” Umbridge had almost smirked in her victory as she thought she would get you to settle down.

She had even turned and started to make her way back to the front of the room. Umbridge had only taken a few steps before she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

“And where do you think you’re going, Miss Malfoy?” She questioned with a strained voice as you gathered your belongings and shoved them back in your bag.

“You told me to leave your classroom if I can’t act in obedience then I need to leave.” You were unapologetic in your actions, your emotions raging and shifting by the second.

Fred could feel it all. He could feel every shift in your emotions like they were his own.

“Sit down, Miss Malfoy.” Umbridge called after you, demanded you come back. “I said sit down!”

When it was clear that you were going to ignore her and her instruction, Umbridge shrieked again. “I will have order! You will listen to me!”

The sound of the door slamming shut was followed by silence that fell over the room. Umbridge was starting at the door with smoke coming out of her ears, her hands flexing as she tried to work herself backward from her state of anger.

“Bloody hell that was good.” George grinned and nudged Fred. “Who knew Malfoy had it in her to act like such a Gryffindor?”

“Think Malfoy was sorted into the wrong house.” Fred mumbled under his breath, muttering to George in agreement.

Even after you were gone, Fred could feel every emotion. He could your emotions as if they were his own, shifting and morphing again and again, until you got too far and all he could feel was his own again.

“Now-“ Umbridge clapped her hands, back to her irritating calm. “Let us resume class like we should.”

♡♡ ♡♡

“Thought I’d find you squirreled away.” Fred’s deep voice was the only other sound in the abandoned space. “Didn’t know how squirreled away you’d be.”

You didn’t know how he found you or how he knew exactly where you would be, but you were almost glad for it. You had been hiding for the rest of defence against the dark arts after your outburst, but then after that class ended you just didn’t have the energy to get up and go back to class.

“What do you want?” You didn’t mean to be rude, in fact half of you was quite happy to see the redheaded boy.

“You seemed to leave an impression on Umbridge.” Fred approached your small nook that you claimed, and slowly clambered in to sit in front of you. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Malfoy.”

His knees brushed against your own as he climbed into the small space, his hands resting on the cushioned seat of your cove. He looked rather comical sitting where you had, his long limbs and tall body cramped in the close quarters.

“I’m full of surprises.” You muttered, shifting your body slightly. “How did you know where I would be?”

Fred didn’t answer you immediately. Instead he was studying you. You could feel his eyes roaming your face causing a sudden rush of heat to hit you, your cheeks warming in response.

It was an involuntary response, one caused by the bond of soulmates and was completely unpreventable. Fred made you feel like all your life you were sleeping and just now had you felt alive.

And all he did was sit there.

“What’s going on in your head, Malfoy? Your emotions are all over the place.” Fred tapped his finger against the back of your hand.

“You’ve heard that our parents are coming to meet with Dumbledore about our…situation?” You locked eyes with Fred, swallowing nervously.

“Nervous about meeting my mum and dad, Malfoy? Nerves of steel turning to jelly?” He tried joking to ease your anxiousness, and it may have helped a handful, though it didn’t stop it entirely.

“I haven’t told my parents who my soulmate is.” You mumbled.

“Ashamed of me, are you?” Fred half smirked while trying to stretch out his legs as best as he could. “Afraid your old mum and dad won’t approve of a Weasley?”

Merlin, if it were that simple you wouldn’t be hiding from the school.

“It’s more complicated than that, Fred. I wish it were that simple. It's…” You sighed and rubbed your hands over your face. “My parents think that my soulmate will be someone in their inner circle. And it’s not just that they won’t approve, it’s what they will do when they find out. What they will make me do.”

“What would they make you do? They’re your parents.” Fred reached for your hands to pull them away from your face.

“My father is a death eater. He has the dark mark. My mother comes from a pure-blood family that a history of being blood elitists. Her sisters are Bellatrix and Andromeda. Of the three of them, only one chose to leave the family. My aunt tortured Longbottom’s parents and drove them insane. If they are willing to do that to people that aren’t even family…” You were terrified.

“I’m afraid that they will make me choose between my soulmate and my family. And when I choose-“ you locked gazes with Fred.

You were overcome with emotion, the incredible weight on your shoulders started to weigh you down. You felt the salty sting of tears before you felt them roll down your cheeks. Your control over your state of being was slipping through your fingers. In the presence of Fred, your walls were shattering, and this was only the first time the two of you had truthfully honestly spoken in the 6 years you’d been at school.

“What would you choose?” Fred asked.

“I’ll be disowned and disinherited.” You pulled your knees to your chest and rest your chin on your knee as best as you could. “My family will completely turn their back on me. If they can torture Longbottom’s parents, what will they do to me?”

You broke down in front of him. You felt safer with him than you did your won family, and in that safety was the opportunity to let it all out. You had the chance to finally air your anxieties and your worries; you could air your secret without fear.

“I would choose you, Fred. How could I choose anything else?”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: near the end of the chapter there will be mild physical violence and physical abuse. Please, be cautious.

“I started crying because this would all disappear including me and no one seemed to realise it. Did no one feel what I was feeling.” - Stefanie Sybens

“True love is not a hide and seek game: in true love, both lovers seek each other.” - Michael Bassey Johnson

♡♡ ♡♡

The days following your talk with Fred hadn’t brought any ease of mind to you. It hadn’t made you feel any better about your situation or what reaction your parents would have once they found out that your soulmate was a Weasley.

If anything, it made you feel worse. It made you feel horrible knowing that the Weasley’s were such good people and your family were elitists. You would be coming into a family of love and tolerance, while your family was exclusive and bitter and hateful.

And both Fred and his parents would get a taste of that wickedness, as if they hadn’t seen it before, when they came to discuss your fate with Dumbledore on Saturday.

With the weekend looming over your head, the days leading up to the fateful day was spent isolating yourself as much as possible. You avoided your brother, you avoided Fred and George and kept yourself as overwhelmingly busy as you could.

Being busy helped distract you. Being busy kept your mind off of your parents, off of Fred and off of being a veela. Being busy allowed you to feel like an ordinary student, like your life wasn’t going to completely implode.

And it had worked. For a while.

It had distracted you and kept you busy enough until the day arrived. You woke up to a bright morning with heat and sunshine despite being the middle to end of September. It was almost mocking in a way, the bright and heat compared to your sour mood.

After you had gotten dressed and made your way down the series of stairs to your common room, you were greet by a spiteful comment from your brother about the head of the Weasley family arriving in the courtyard. He continued on to degrade them further by equating them to dirty beneath his feet.

You had almost hexed him on the spot, your brother or not. You almost cast a particularly nasty hex on him that would make his hair fall out. It was fixable and would easily grow back, but the damage would be done.

Maybe it would teach him a lesson about attacking your soulmate’s family.

Instead of hexing Draco, you turned away and slinked out of the common room. The slytherin house grew more distasteful and hateful by a few select people, and you felt more unwelcome in your own house by those same few people as of late.

Had word got out about your soulmate? Or had you just grown tired of the same people and their same selfish, egos?

“The Weasley’s are in the courtyard.” A 5th year Ravenclaw stopped you after you’d left your house’s common room and got halfway down a set of stairs.

“Great.” You muttered a thank you, before you continued down the stairs.

Once you stepped off the bottom step, you wasted no time in starting off toward the courtyard you thought they were in. If you could beat your parents to the courtyard, maybe you could get a word in edgewise before your father cursed you to silence.

Or maybe, instead of saying anything you would just watch from the sidelines. Maybe you would just observe what a normal family looked like, what a family that didn’t border on toxic destruction looked like.

The moment you stepped out onto the courtyard, you saw them. You saw the heads of the Weasley family surrounded by their children who attended Hogwarts, the eager and happy faces of kids who were generally happy with their lives despite not having all the means in the world.

They looked delighted and you were an outsider looking in at the happy family of blood relatives and honorary members. Like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Where the Weasley family was happy with themselves, your family circle was metaphorical hell. Your home life was not pleasant, and you were stewing in discontent for your life.

Envious of how loved they all were. Envious of how welcomed and safe they were in their own homes.

“Malfoy!” Fred called your last name, wanted you to come over.

He was standing there with his family, all the people he loved most and he wanted you over there too. He wanted you over there almost as if you could be part of his family like nothing was wrong with the family you came from or the name bore to you.

Still, you wait. You stared at them with tragic envy, the ache of something you so desperately wished for making it impossible for you to move.

And then the moment passed and you took your first step and then another and another, until you were standing in front of a portion of the Weasley clan. You stood awkwardly, your hands fiddling with the metal stud of your jeans and the knobs on your wand in the other hand.

“Mum and dad, this Y/N Malfoy….” Fred stepped away from his family toward you, reaching for your hand.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wesley.” You cleared your throat as your stomach soured and churned. “It’s nice to meet you in person.”

Even though you were at odds with your family, and with yourself, you still remembered every lesson your mother had drilled into your head about how to act like a proper Malfoy. It didn’t matter what you were feeling, or how scared you were of your future, you would still have to act like a Malfoy.

At least that’s what your mother’s voice inside your head was telling you.

‘Act proper, Y/N.’

If only you could.

“Very nice to meet you, far.” Fred’s mother smiled after she greet you, speaking more cordially than you expected her to.

The Weasley’s and the Malfoy’s did not get along. At least on your family’s side, the feelings of hate and disgust ran deep.

“I-“ you stuttered and stumbled. “I-I’ve heard a lot about you.”

You tried to keep your nerves about you, you tried to keep yourself together despite feeling like you were about to fall to pieces.

“You too-“ Mrs. Wesley began to speak again, but she was cut off.

“Y/N.” Your father snipped, speaking so coldly that it actually made you fear him in that moment. “Come away from them.”

Your reaction was immediate. You stepped away from Fred and dropped his hand, taking a step back as you did so. Your father was a cold and calculating man with few loves greater than money and power, and his love for you ran on the abrupt side of his spectrum.

He cared for Draco, truly he did. But he held disdain for you.

“I’m sorry.” You took another step back, your whole body alight with fear. “I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Y/N.” Your father spoke again. “Now “

** **

“We have all the arrangements made for the transition from the Slytherin dormitories to a private wing specifically for Miss Malfoy and Mr. Wesley.” Dumbledore sat behind his desk while your parents sat off to the left and the Weasley’s sat off to the right.

Fred, though you couldn’t see him at the moment, was on the other side of his mother while you were on the other side of your father.

“How can you be certain this…match is correct? There must be a mistake. No Malfoy would-“ Your father spitefully questioned Dumbledore.

“They’re veela and soulmate, Lucius. You have no more control over it than I do.” Dumbledore was calm and patient, despite how degrading your father was being to everyone in the room.

“Miss Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were both informed a week before they went into inheritance.” Dumbledore added the bit you wished he had left out.

“That’s ludicrous. Y/N wouldn’t have lied to us.” Your mother’s usual controlled voice wavered by the news that you may have been lying to them.

“Narcissa, if your daughter lied to you-“ Dumbledore tried to reason with your mother and father, but he would’ve had an easier time changing the sun’s orbit.

“If my daughter lied to me-“ Your father’s sharp glare was aimed at you.

You could recognize the mood of your father without even looking at him. The wrath and outrage was rolling off of him like a tidal wave, building and building until it would finally hit and take you out with it. You would not either not leave this meeting unscathed, or your father would not leave the grounds without enacting some kind of punishment.

“Both Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley will be moved to a private wing of the castle specifically for veela’s and their mates.” Dumbledore repeat the information.

“As the relationship builds, so will the need to be close to each other. Trying to keep a veela and her soulmate apart will be painful for both parties, and in some cases, veela’s have died from separation.”

You and Fred had an unbreakable bond, is what Dumbledore was saying. You and Fred couldn’t be separated or else one or both of you would be in peril. That news was surely going to set your father off, it was going to take some of the power he yearned for away from him.

It wasn’t in his control. Your fate wasn’t in his control.

“I see.” Your father spoke with finality before he stood with his black cane in his left hand. “Thank you for your…insight into this manner.”

Your father veered toward the Weasley’s, shooting them a grimace with unhidden revulsion and hatred for the family of redheads. He hadn’t been shy about turning up his nose at the family who was all encompassing with love and devotion, acceptance for one another.

“We’re leaving, Narcissa.” He ordered your mother in few words, directing his hateful gaze to you. “Get up and come along. I have to speak with you in private.”

Your father strode out of the office in a rage, a burning desire to leave the school he thought was so pathetic and beneath him.

“You don’t have to follow them.” It wasn’t Fred that spoke to you, but Molly. “You don’t have to go, dear.”

Yes, you did. You did because you also had something to say.

“Excuse me.” You stood abruptly and tore out of the room do follow your father for the sake of saying your peace.

“Father!” you called after him as he stroke down the halls with your mother walking beside him. “Stop! Please!”

You heard footsteps following you. Fred was following you out of his own volition, either to keep you from doing anything stupid or to protect you from your father.

Maybe even both.

“Father-“ Your father stopped and whipped around, his face contorted with anger.

“My own daughter lying to me about her soulmate.” His voice dripped with venom.

“You wouldn’t have approved.” You tried to speak in defence.

“Who would approve of a Malfoy being soul mates with such filth? The Weasley’s are beneath us.” He directed his attention to Fred, speaking to you but talking to him.

“Why? Because you say so?” Your own anger bubbled within you. “Because you decided they were nothing?”

“They are nothing! And I will not have my daughter lowering herself to the standards of those people.” He spat, moving toward you with every syllable.

“Those people are not trash. They are not traitors.” You stood your ground against your father, even if you were shaking like a leaf. “They’re good people.”

“They are nothing!” Your father was a foot away from you now. “They have nothing! They will always be nothing!”

You could feel eyes burning holes into the back of your head. You could feel a crowd watching everything unfold, the screaming match between the head of the Malfoy family and the pathetic daughter they loathed.

“Now you will come home immediately while we try and undo the damage you have done.” The same air of finality fell from his lips.

“No.” You swallowed thickly.

“What did you just say to me?” You could hear his hands clenching and unclenching from underneath the black gloves he wore.

“I said no.” Your voice held firm. “If I have to choose between my soulmate and my family then I would glad I choose the Weasley’s.”

A crack like thunder echoed in the open space and your head went flying against it’s will. Pain radiated through the whole left side of your face followed by searing heat that shot down your neck.

Tears came instantly, just as searing hot as your cheek and heavy, rolling down your cheek and neck. You slowly reached up to place your fingertips against your flesh, mouth agape as a strangled cry fell from your lips.

“Lucius…” Your mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, shocked by your father using such force to hit you with.

“If you want them so much,” Your father sneered, “then you can have them.”

He didn’t wait for you to speak again, he didn’t wait for anything. He turned back and stalked down the stone with your mother following him reluctantly.

Arms wrapped around you and a soothing voice whispered in your ear. A motherly touch from Fred’s mom as you nearly collapsed to the stone courtyard, a heartbroken sob being ripped from your throat followed by another.

“It’ll be alright, dear. It’ll be okay.”


	9. Chapter 8

“And I wanted this girl who was like no girl I had ever known, wanted her not in spite of her moods and her secret bruises and her sad attempts at artifice but because of them, because of them all.” - Tana French

♡♡ ♡♡

It was minutes after or maybe hours, but the time that passed between the altercation with your father and you arriving at the hospital wing to get the bruises taken care of, seemed to pass with a blink of the eye.

Fred’s parents went to speak to Dumbledore about what your father had done, while Fred squirreled you away to the hospital wing despite everything inside of him screaming to make your father pay for what he had done to you.

Fred had never once witnessed a full grown adult putting his hands on a woman, especially his own daughter. He would never have imagined that your father would treat you with such cruelty. And when your father had struck you hard enough to leave the imprint of his hand, Fred almost broke the law and used the killing curse himself.

“Incredibly sorry Miss Malfoy,” Madame Pomfrey shuffled from one bed to another until she got to you, “we’ve been busier today than we have all week.”

The bed you were laying on was isolated from the rest, curtains drawn around the bed to keep you and Fred in your own little bubble. While you were laying down curled into your self, Fred was right there behind you.

He was laying flush against you, with his left arm draped over your waist and his right arm under each your head. He was focused on you, brushing your hair back with the fingers on his right hand. He was soothing you as best he could, while you were laying almost catatonically.

“Well let me have a look at you.” Madame Pomfrey glanced down at you and Fred, waiting for you to move and sit up.

After a brief period of time passed without you moving or making any motion about getting up, Madame Pomfrey asked again. “I’m sorry Miss Malfoy, but in order to help you I need you to sit up and show me what happened.”

Fred leaned in and whispered softly into your ear, almost crooning. He was gentle and protective, the nature of being a veela’s soulmate instilling in him the need to protect.

“It’s okay, love.” Fred nudged you gently, and when you were ready, he helped you sit up.

“Turn your face please, dear.” Madame Pomfrey instructed you with kindness and care.

Upon her request, you had turned your head. You turned into Fred, seeking comfort while presenting the side of your face that your father struck.

Fred embraced you without hesitation, wrapping his arms around you while Madame Pomfrey reached out to touch your face. Though when she had placed her fingertips against your skin, you whimpered and gasped, all but smacking her hand away from you.

Madame Pomfrey had recoiled, dropped her hand back to her side. She wasn’t shocked by your reaction, wasn’t shocked by what you had done but it had confirmed that she would have to take a different approach when it came to healing you.

“Hey,” Fred spoke soothingly again, “its alright love. Just calm down. She’s just trying to look at it.”

Madame Pomfrey held up a finger as a motion to wait, and then she turned and departed from your bedside out of the closed curtains. Fred could hear the clacking of her shoes on the stone floor and the sound of glasses clinking.

You were quiet while she was away, eyes focused on a crack in the wall while you lay against Fred. There was a moment when your eyes fluttered closed and a few teardrops rolled down your cheeks and onto Fred’s arm.

He was such a calming force, this Gryffindor boy who was at times so chaotic. He was more than just your soulmate, it felt like he was your kindred spirit.

You knew so little about Fred Weasley, other than a few basic facts about his family and some other oddities that you’d picked up over 6 years. There was still so much to learn, but clearly Dumbledore was right.

You were coming together and there was no stopping it.

“Has this happened before, Miss Malfoy?” Madame Pomfrey questioned upon her return with a few glass jars.

You didn’t speak but you had sat up to allow her to check out the side of your face that your father hit. You hadn’t verbally confirmed or denied her question, because you didn’t know what to say.

When Madame Pomfrey had started to examine your cheek again, the sound of rushing footsteps coming toward your bed had stirred a reaction in Fred.

He tightened his arms around you as if he was trying to shield you from view. It was as if he was afraid that you would slip back into a cationic state where you simply stared ahead.

“Madame Pomfrey is taking good care of her.” The curtain slid open, and the presences of Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with Dumbledore sent you Fred back into a more relaxed state.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Molly asked like the event had occurred days or weeks before, instead of mere hours.

“I can’t believe Malfoy would do something like that.” Arthur was in a state of shock, and you wished you could share in his disbelief.

“I have to ask again Miss Malfoy,” Madame Pomfrey pressed again, “has this happened before?”

You could’ve lied. You could’ve said this was the first time, but what good would that do? You would only be lying to yourself about how screwed up your life was, about how starved for love and true love, true family happiness you were lacking.

It wouldn’t change anything to speak up either. Your father wouldn’t change, he wouldn’t suddenly apologize and try to make amends. He wouldn’t abruptly decide that you weren’t a complete waste of space.

“If this is about protecting your father…” Dumbledore start, and you cut him off.

“This isn’t about protecting my father.” You pushed yourself to sit up and shift positions. “This is about my brother who still has to live in the manor, who still has to be under my fathers thumb.”

Tears stung your eyes again, pricked at the corners as they threatened to start rolling down your cheeks. You felt overwhelmed and sorrowful, felt like Draco would receive endless punishments for what you had done.

“Miss Malfoy we can report your father-“

“No!” you cried. “You can’t! I don’t want anything to be done about this. Nothing good will come of it anyway. My father will evade any punishment and Draco will suffer for it.”

You knew they wanted to press the issue, you knew they wanted to deal with what had happened. You could tell by the deafening silence and the way Fred’s hands tightened around your waist. Maybe they couldn’t quite grasp or understand what speaking out would do to your brother, what it would do to you if they decided you needed another punishment.

“Please,” you begged, “just leave it alone.”

The tears that were threatening to fall, had. They started rolling down your cheeks as your vision got blurry and your lip shook and quaked. You were overcome with worry for your brother, heartbreak from the cruelty of your father and mother, and a twisted sense of loss over being cast aside and thrown way.

“It’s okay, dear.” Molly wiped your tears and brushed your hair back. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”


	10. Chapter 9

You were well aware that he was staring at you from across the room. You were well aware that you could see his eyes boring into your back while you sat stretched out on one of the couches in front of the fire.

“Do you have something to say, Weasley? Or are you going to stare all day without merit?” You flipped the page of your book, keeping your eyes on words flowing on the page but not comprehending what they were saying.

“I was thinking,” Fred spoke with a hint of mischief in his voice, “about something that’s been on my mind for a while.”

“What’s that Weasley?” You flipped another page without reading it, your nerves about being alone with Fred, being really alone with him, not allowing you to actually process the words on the page.

“You need to let loose.” He appeared behind you and brushed your hair off of your shoulder in one quick motion, his fingertips grazing against the side of your neck.

“You’re too tense darling.” Fred huskily whispered in your ear while his lips traced the shell of your ear.

You shuddered unwittingly. You reacted without control and without being able to stop the way your body came to life under his touch. It was electric, immeasurable and thrilling.

“Oh?” You leaned back and tilt your head to give him more access.

“I think-“ he nipped at your neck.

“What?” your voice cracked.

“-you need to relax.” Fred’s left hand slipped beneath the knit sweater you wore to the thin cotton shirt you had beneath.

Your eyes fluttered closed while he moved his lips up and down your neck nipping your flesh before cooling your heated skin with his tongue. He was a mastermind, a genius with his lips, able to pull sounds you hadn’t even known you could make from your lips without even trying.

“Fred…” You whispered his name, your soft and airy moans of pleasure only for him.

“What’s wrong, Malfoy?” He smirked against your neck. “Lost for words?”

You were. You were at a complete loss for words and so delightfully wrapped up in the way you felt with Fred. The heat, the delicious caress of heat that spread from his fingertips was powerful enough to invade and consume all of you. His lips and his fingers, his eyes were all so overwhelming. Just the sight of Fred Weasley was enough to bring you to your knees as the connection between you two flourished and thrived.

Fred Weasley was your perfect match, your family be damned. Fred Weasley was perfect in every way, and the more time you spent with him, the more confident you were that your choice was the right choice.

Fred Weasley was the right choice.

And he was all you wanted in a wizard, even if you weren’t acknowledging it.

You had your ideal list of wants and needs in your other half and Fred met almost all, if not all, of them.

“Yes.” You whimpered. “Yes, I am.”

Fred pulled away from you after nipping at the shell of your ear, his fingers trailing down your shoulder and your arm as he moved around the couch.

“Poor little Slytherin,” he crouched in front of you, his hand moving from your wrist to your upper thigh, “what am I going to do with you?”

Merlin, his deep voice and the rumble in his chest was the hottest thing you had ever heard. Fred Weasley staring at you with such hunger in his eyes, like he wanted to devour every inch of you, was the single most erotic moment of your life.

“Please…” You begged Fred while pushing his hand higher on your thigh. “I need you.”

Fred listened to your please while he spread his fingers on your thigh, digging his fingertips into your thigh with soft pressure. You shift your position on the couch, angling your hips as your legs fell open in response to his hand and his heated gaze.

“I know love.” He stood from where he crouched to lean over you, his arms trapping you against the couch.

Fred’s lips brushed against yours in a tender kiss and endearing kiss. The moment his lips touched yours, your hands shot out to grab the front of his sweater to pull him closer to you. Your fingers dug into the knit of his sweater to hold him in place, to hold him as close as possible to you.

♡♡ ♡♡

“Miss Malfoy,” a sickly sweet voice called to you, “we need to talk.”

The woman with the all pink suit and the broomstick shoved up her ass appeared in the middle of your living quarters. Her fake smile and perfectly coiffed hair, her rules and regulations while being in the lap of the minster, stuck up bitch, body was in the middle of your living quarters while you were alone.

Fred was gone to meet with George, and you were alone.

“You can’t be here.” You snapped. “You aren’t allowed to be here. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore assured Fred and I that this would be a safe place. And you can’t be here.”

You didn’t know how she got in here or why, but her presence here made you take a large step back. Your nails were digging into your palms as you looked for a way to escape her.

“As the minister of education, all education matters in the school fall under my jurisdiction.” Umbridge tilt her head slightly and got this sickly smile on her face.

“And what does that have to do with me?” Your mouth went dry after you asked, your stomach churning with unease.

“The minister of magic has ordered a complete overhaul of the education system that has been ruining the reputation of this great school.” She took a step toward you, and then another.

“That’s why you’re here. To fuck everything up.” You felt frightened of the woman who had so much power over everything in the school other than Dumbledore himself.

She could do unforeseen things to you and claim that it was for the betterment of Hogwarts and she could get away with it.

“Your…friends have been meeting in secret. I don’t know where, but I intend to find out.” Umbridge pulled her wand out of the slip of her pocket to graze the ridges with her fingertips.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about “ You spoke in denial, in ignorance of the place they were meeting in, that was ironically, just down the hall.

You knew everything. Dumbledore’s Army, Harry Potter, your brother joining the Inquisitor’s Squad, Fred and George pulling multiple practical jokes on Umbridge and Filch.

“Oh but I’m sure you do.” She giggled and then smiled tight. “Now, if you are not going to give me the answers I require then I will have no other choice than to punish you.”

Your eyes flicked briefly toward the door. You weren’t apart of Dumbledore’s army but you were so hopeful that Fred or George, or both, would be back soon.

Merlin, you hoped the both of them would show up and curse the woman to infinity and back.

“You can’t be here. Dumbledore said that this was off limits to everyone but Fred and myself.” And whoever else you invited in.

“You’ve said that already dear, but here I am.” Her evil little eyes glanced around the room you were standing in, a frown replacing her smile.

“I’ve already fired that half-breed Hagrid. And that witch Trelawney who has yet to prophecy something correct.” Umbridge spoke with pride, egotistical and mad pride.

“There is no room for filthy half-breeds in the school.” She turned her gaze back toward you, looking victorious. “And the Minister of Magic has agreed that all dangerous ways of thinking need to be eradicated.”

You felt sick, you felt your heart drop into your stomach.

“By order of the minister of magic himself, you are hereby expelled from the school and thereby banished. Effective immediately.”


	11. Chapter 10

“Lets not forget it’s you and me vs. problem. Not you vs. me” -Unknown

♡♡ ♡♡

You were pacing. You were pacing back and forth in front of the room of requirement waiting for the meeting to be done, waiting for them all to come out so you could tell Fred that you were expelled, and banished.

They should be done soon, you told yourself.

They should be done and then you could tell them all what was going on before you were escorted off school grounds by the pink bitch herself.

You didn’t know where you were going to go, or what you were going to do. It wasn’t even half way through the year yet and you were kicked out.

“Fred!” when the door to the meeting opened and students started coming out, you called his name.

Heads turned to look at you, though none were more interested than your soulmate, his twin, the golden trio and Ginny. They had stopped and glanced your way, interested or curious about why you were here and why you looked so heated.

You stalked toward the group with the official letter in your hand, crumpled and nearly ripped to shreds if you hadn’t intended on Fred seeing it first.

“I’ve been expelled and banished.” You spat out the words with decisive venom. “By order of the Minister of Magic himself, I’ve been expelled because apparently I’m a danger to the school.”

Fred had all but ripped the letter out of your hand to read it himself. While he was reading the letter, you could see the way his face was changing.

His eyebrows started borrowing and a scowl was building on his face we be read and re-read the letter that was sent. In it, the minister of magic went on to ramble about making Hogwarts a safe place to learn and study and the presence of creatures like yourself would only endanger those around you.

“They can’t do that!” Hermione spoke in your defence. “They have no right to expel you!”

“I’m gonna hex the crazy out of her.” Fred lowered the letter, handed it to Hermione. “I might actually kill her.”

“Fred…” You shook your head. “Don’t. It's…fine.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” He seethed, a temper you’d never seen before boiling under his skin.

“That doesn’t mean you have to get yourself kicked out of school.” You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed.

“Listen, I only have about an hour until I have to leave. I already have all my stuff packed.” You turned your attention to Harry, tilting your head slightly to the left.

“She’s onto you all. About Dumbledore’s army. She cornered me in the veela wing and she asked me. I don’t know how she even got there-“ You explained.

“Umbridge cornered you? She’s not even supposed to be there!” Fred grit his teeth and flexed his fingers around his wand, clearly wanting to expel some fury on the woman.

“I know but that’s not the point.” You ran your fingers through the ends of your hair and sighed. “I’m warning you, all of you. Umbridge knows your meeting but she doesn’t know where or exactly why. But when she finds out she’s gonna come down and she’s gonna come down hard.”

You could feel Ginny’s eyes burning holes into you. She was watching you with skepticism and caution. She wasn’t at the stage yet where she could completely trust you, not that you blamed her, despite going through a whole lot of a shit in a short time.

“You told her?” Harry questioned.

“She wouldn’t do that.” Three separate people spoke up in unison in your defence.

“I wouldn’t tell that woman a thing. And she got a little pissy.” You were getting close to being cut off for time before you would be escorted to a fireplace and be given floo powder to get off the grounds.

“You have to go to McGonagall. You have to say something!”

“No offence Granger,” you cast a glance her way, “but speaking to the teachers about this isn’t going to do a damn thing. It’s an order from the Minister of Magic himself, defying that order is not going to happen.”

“Where will you go then?” Harry asked.

“12 Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley is there and Sirius. I’m hoping that he doesn’t hold too much hatred for the Malfoy name, hopefully he’ll take me in. And Tonks…well she’s my cousin, if I reach out to her…” Or so you had hoped.

“Mum will be happy to see you.” Ginny stepped closer to Harry, had even brushed her fingers against his hand. “After she gets over her shock of seeing you.”

You nod and shift your weight from one foot to the other, biting the inside of your cheek. You were supposed to be with Fred. You were supposed to be with your soulmate and now you were being separated because Umbridge was in a power trip.

You would be lonely without him, but you would be safer at 12 Grimmauld Place than you would here. However that had only made you more worried for Fred.

“I’m going to have to go soon.” Your bottom lip quivered and shook as your eyes watered, few solitary tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Hey,” Fred crooned and closes the distance, “you’ll be fine.”

You snort and shook your head, leaning into him. “I’m worried about you, you egghead.”

“Egghead?” George pipes up. “I think you’re going soft, Malfoy.”

You leaned into Fred and wrapped your arms around his back in a tight hug, a hug that you never wanted to end. You wanted to stay here for the rest of your life if possible.

“I hate you.” You mumbled into Fred’s chest, speaking to George.

“Can you promise me something?” you pulled away slightly, craned your head back to look at him. “Can you give her hell for me? Just make her life a living nightmare.”

“You didn’t have to ask, Malfoy. Fred and I have you covered.” George winked.

“I have to go.” You reluctantly pulled away from Fred, and sighed. “I promise I’ll send you an owl as soon as I get there.”

“I’m holding you to that, love.” Fred pulled you back into his embrace and shamelessly kissed you like he would never see you again.

♡♡ ♡♡

Molly was unsuspecting. In 12 Grimmauld Place it was just the three of them at the moment, Sirius, Kreacher and herself. She was unaware that anyone else was supposed to arrive, until she saw the familiar bright green smoke of someone using floo powder and the sudden rush of flames.

When the flames had subsided, and she was able to clearly see who was using the floo powder at a time like this, she was puzzled.

Puzzled and concerned.

“Y/N?” Molly slowly approached the fireplace, her eyebrows furrowed and confusion all over her face. “What are you doing here, dear?”

The commotion had drawn the attention of Sirius, who had come out of the kitchen to see what and who had arrived. Like Molly, he was also confused by the sudden presence of yourself at such a time and place.

“I’ve…been expelled.” You stumbled out of the fireplace to hand Molly the letter.

She grabbed it gently and began reading the contents of the official letter from the minister. The matter of your expulsion were within, the reason was ludicrous.

“Expelled?” Sirius gave you a once over, his grey eyes holding neither hatred nor malice. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Why did they expel you dear?” Molly set the letter down on the mantel of the fireplace.

“The Minister of Magic is trying to keep all dangerous creatures who could threaten him out of school, Molly.” Sirius spoke with certainty, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced from you to Molly.

“Veela’s loyalty first and foremost belongs to their soulmate. If a line had to be drawn, their soulmate would go above everything. In this case-“

“I’m a dangerous ‘half-breed’ according to Umbridge.” You cut Sirius off.

“-because Y/N won’t choose the ministry over Fred, she can’t be trusted.” Sirius finished for you.

There was a moment where no one spoke, a moment where Molly had to let everything sink in. She had to process what had happened and what side of the sword you had chosen to fall on.

You had fully accepted Fred as your soulmate, without a doubt had cast aside the beliefs of your family. You had chosen Fred above it all while simultaneously losing all you had known, your home, your family and affiliations.

“Well,” Molly smiled and grabbed your hand, “it’ll be nice to have another person here. Are you hungry dear?”

You opened your mouth to speak, only to close it again when Sirius shot you a look. He had dropped his arms back down to his sides, his hands shoved into his pockets.

“May I have a moment with Y/N, Molly?” He flashed her a changing smile, knowing better than to cross a protective mother and a veela on edge.

“I don’t want you-“ Molly had begun to protest.

“It will be fine, Mrs. Wesley. I was actually hoping I could talk to Sirius about something as well.” You tried to ease her worries.

“I’ll just be in the kitchen then, come eat after you’re done dear.” Molly shot Sirius a warning glance, a look that told him she would be ready to doll out any punishment if he had gone too far.

“You’ve been disowned and disinherited.” Sirius spoke once Molly had left the room. “I know what that’s like.”

You had heard all about Sirius from your mother and your aunt, every tale and vile spoken word about your cousin who betrayed his whole family for the mudblood’s. The cousin who had turned his back on his whole family, and then went on a killing spree.

“My father didn’t let me go unscathed.” You mumbled.

“He gave you an ultimatum didn’t he? And then he hit you when you chose?” Sirius spoke like he had lived it before, and if all the stories had been right, than he must be had it much, much worse.

“My parents met the Weasley’s and my parents were less than pleased about what was said. I told my father I wouldn’t choose them over Fred and he struck me.” You shift your weight from your left foot to your right. “He told me if I wanted them so badly that I could have them.”

Sirius nod, and then sighed. “It seems like your father and your aunt invented cruelty. But…you can stay here as long as you would like. It would be nice to have more company.”

You felt momentary relief. “Thank you Sirius.”

“How is Harry?” Then it shattered.

“Honestly?” You hesitated. “Umbridge is making everyone’s life hell. She’s teaching basic defence against the dark arts with no magic, she has 66 different orders to keep the students away from each other and under control.”

“That’s what Harry’s letter had said.” Sirius frowned. “He’s teaching them all?”

“He started Dumbledore’s Army to teach them defence against the dark arts. I didn’t think…I’d be welcome so I didn’t join. But now Umbridge knows something is going on and she is desperate to find them.” You explained.

“Good for Harry.” Sirius’ eyes lit up with pride and approval. “Thank you for letting me know.”

Sirius turned and glanced at the kitchen door, motioning that way with a nod of his head. “We should go before Molly grows impatient.”

“Thank you, Sirius.”


	12. Chapter 11

“Being a mother is an attitude, not a biological relation.” - Robert A. Heinlein

♡♡ ♡♡

“If you thought you were going to be able to sleep in all day and do nothing now that you’re expelled, you have another thing coming.” Molly drew back the blinds of the room you were in, flooding the whole room with bright blinding light.

The first rays that hit your eyes made you groan like a wounded animal. You felt the heat from the sun almost instantly and had reacted as anyone would, by throwing the blankets over your eyes and burrowing under the dark covers.

If you had expected Molly to turn around and leave the room trusting that you would wake, that was also not going to happen. It wasn’t enough that she had pulled back the curtains, but then she had ripped the blankets from off of you, exposing you to the cool air.

You curled into yourself and shivered at the sudden change in temperature, but nevertheless your eyes slowly opened. You peeked at Molly with annoyance and a deep scowl on your face, though she was hardly phased by it.

“Did you think I was going to let you laze about all day? I hardly think so. Now get up and get dressed, come downstairs when you’re ready and we’ll have breakfast before you start your studies.” She pat your leg with a smile before departing from the room, leaving you alone.

You fell back on the bed and was half-tempted to yank the covers back over you and doze off into sleep. You were certainly unmotivated to move from the bed, unwilling to be drug downstairs and-

“Studies?” you sat upright and tore out of the bed. “I was expelled!”

You ripped off your pajamas and tossed them into a corner before you yanked on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting Hogwarts house t-shirt. You ran a quick brush through your typical Malfoy blonde hair and then threw it up in a haphazard bun.

Once you were dressed, you took off down the stairs to follow Molly. You weren’t cautious about the stairs until you had come to a horrific portrait that was charmed to the wall of Walburga Black, and the just as horrific house elf Kreacher.

You stopped suddenly, frozen in place as the portrait stared straight toward you, the nasty looking sneer of her face lessening for a smidgen of time. She was a horrid woman, you’d gathered from tales in your family’s history books, with a penchant for hating muggle-born witches and wizards and ‘half-breeds’ that was even more substantial than your fathers.

“Disgusting creatures in my house. Filthy half-breeds.” She snipped and spat her dislike, her eyes narrowing into a fixed glare.

“Your reputation for being a bitch certainly holds true.” You grit your teeth as you passed her portrait on the stairs to go to the next staircase.

Once you made it past the portrait and you had gotten to the main floor, you followed the sound of voices from near the entrance of the house back to the kitchen. You placed your palm against the swinging door and stepped inside to find not only Molly Weasley, but Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Tonks and then Professor Dumbledore.

“Hello…” You slinked into the room, all eyes on you.

“I was unfortunately unable to help you, Miss Malfoy.” Dumbledore spoke first. “I’m afraid the Minister of Magic has been trying to get rid of the people he sees as dangerous. And I am unable to prevent him from doing as such.”

“He’s a bit of a prick isn’t he?” you quipped with a shrug.

“However that shouldn’t stop you from receiving your full education.” There was an annoying twinkle in his eye, and the presence of Sirius, Remus and Tonks made you suspicious.

“Right…” You spoke slowly, your hopes to enjoy the time you had out of school dashed.

“Did you perhaps think that being out of Hogwarts would mean an end to your learning?” Dumbledore asked even though you were sure he knew the answer already.

“Being expelled is not an excuse-“ Molly started speaking.

“-to not continue your studies.” You finished for her, rolling your eyes. “I get that but couldn’t it have waited for a few days?”

Judging by the silence in the room, that was a no.

“There has been a charm placed on the house that makes it indiscoverable. And since you’re 17 now and you can do magic outside school, there are no restrictions placed on you.” Remus Lupin spoke matter of factly.

“Great. Let’s start after breakfast shall we?” Molly clapped her hands and waved her wand, the mass array of dishes and cooked food all floating into place on the dark oak table.

“I can’t wait.” You mumbled sarcastically.

♡♡ ♡♡

“I can’t.” the two syllables drew confusion from the three people in the house.

“I don’t understand?” Molly was the first to speak up as she watched you learn from Sirius and Remus.

“I’ve never been able to cast one.” You hadn’t even produced your wand for the patronus charm. “I don’t have enough happy memories.”

That sounds pathetically sad, and maybe it was. But Like your brother, your life at home wasn’t normal.

Your parents didn’t care about you anymore than they had to, your brother was steadfast and obsessed with taking any love that he could while he could which left almost nothing for you.

Anytime that your mother and father had shown the slightest warmth to you was only when they had eyes on them. They only showed affection and care when they had to.

You hadn’t felt a real touch of love until you met Fred. And George. And Molly and Arthur.

“I tried before and I just…” You shrugged. “I can’t.”

“It can take a little bit of practice and the right happy memories to trigger a patronus.” Remus leaned against the wall, his hands shoved into his pockets.

“Close your eyes and take deep breaths.” Sirius stepped up with his wand in his right hand. “We’re going to focus on finding that happy memory that will allow you to form a patronus.”

You listened to Sirius and closed your eyes. You inhaled deep and slow, holding your breath for a moment before you exhaled just as slowly as you’d inhaled.

“Don’t think about your parents or your brother. Don’t even think about Hogwarts.” Sirius instructed. “I want you to think about Fred.”

Your eyebrows furrowed while your eyes were still closed, and your lips formed a frown. You heard Sirius, you knew what he was intending to say and why he told you to think about Fred, but your relationship with Fred was just beginning.

“Think about how he makes you feel. Think about being with him at any point of time and focus on that. Focus on how you feel when you’re with Fred.” Sirius continued speaking, even if you couldn’t see him yet.

Fred made you feel…whole. He made you feel like your whole shitty existence was worth it. He made you feel like you were something when your family made you feel like you were nothing.

Fred made you feel perfect, he made you feel more than you ever had before.

“Say it with me. Expecto Patrinum.” Sirius encouraged you to say the charm as he did.

When you opened your eyes, you saw a sliver of mist shining at the tip of your wand. The smallest, almost insignificant sliver and you felt joy rush through you.

“Good! That’s good. Use that.” Remus spoke while taking two steps forward. “Use that feeling and build on it. Build on that emotion and conjure a memory, just one but a strong one.”

You lowered your wand and exhaled shortly. You mentally shoved all the darkness in your head that was slowly getting weeded out every moment you spent with Fred off to the side and focused on the light.

You focused on the feeling of Fred’s fingers on your own, the warmth that had spread from the tips of his fingers to your skin. You focused on the sound of his laughter that made your stomach flip, and the way his eyes burned right through you.

“Try again.” Remus spoke. “Expecto patronum.”

You lift your wand to cast the charm and focused on the feeling of Fred, the memory of Fred. You focused on the feeling of security and love and comfort. You focused on the feeling of what true happiness felt like.

“Expecto patronum.” You flicked your wand, the same white mistake appearing at the end of your wand.

And it took form.

You almost lost your concentration as your patronus appeared as a bird, a small and dainty bird that flew freely around the room until it finally disappeared as you lowered your wand.

“It’s a Skylark.” You mumbled in surprise. “I saw one the day I got my letter confirming my match to Fred.”

You felt like you were in complete shock and disbelief. Not only had you cast a patrons, but your patrons had a direct correlation to Fred.

Everything came back to Fred Weasley.


	13. Chapter 12

“You never really know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.” -Unknown

♡♡ ♡♡

It happened so unexpectedly and so suddenly. You felt as though you were standing still while the world was rushing past. You felt as though you were frozen in place, forced to stand by and watch as people you cared greatly about were dealing with a great event that could’ve been a tragedy, and you were helpless.

“He’s alright, Ginny. He’ll be alright.” Molly had comforted Ginny, Ron had Harry and Hermione, Fred had George and you shouldn’t have been here.

Somehow the snake Nagini had entered the ministry and had attacked Arthur. She’s a snake, she couldn’t have gotten there herself, so who did that leave?

Who’s father had connections to the ministry and the death eaters? Who’s father had confrontations with the Weasley’s before? Who’s father had recently felt disgusted by his daughter’s choice to cleave to the Weasley’s instead of the Malfoy’s?

“What is she doing here?” Ginny pulled at Molly’s arms, tried to yank herself out of her grip. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

You said nothing while Ginny screamed at you. How could you say something? What could you say?

“Ginny, come away dear.” Molly tried to contain her daughter, tried to ease the tensions between Ginny and Fred.

“She had nothing to do with this, Ginny! Y/N didn’t do anything!” He was standing by George, not outright taking a place by your side, but certainly not standing idly by.

“Yeah? Who got the damn snake in there in the first place?” Ginny ripped her arm out of her mother’s grip. “Your father is a death eater, he has connections to the ministry. I bet it was him who snuck the snake in.”

She stalked toward you, angry and seething. Her hands were clenched by her sides, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Ginny! This was not her fault!” The entire Weasley clan was here, and they were all thinking it.

Maybe save for Fred and Molly.

They were all terrified for their father and they needed someone to blame.

“You shouldn’t show your face here.” She snapped and spat, her worry and fear translating into dangerous anger.

“I’m not…I’m here…” Maybe that wasn’t the right choice of words, maybe you should’ve said something else.

“YOU’RE NOT ONE OF US!” Ginny inched closer and no one stopped her. “GET OUT OF HERE!”

You looked past Ginny toward Fred, you glanced at your soulmate.

“Ginny she has a right to be here.” Fred spoke up, defended you against his sister.

“Please can I just…” You tried to speak, tried to reason with her.

“GET OUT!” Ginny was pulled away by Molly who had apologized profusely, tucking her daughter under her arms.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Things should be better after things settle down, perhaps you could come back tomorrow.” Molly was trying to keep the peace, but if given the choice, you would get thrown aside.

She would choose her family over a Malfoy.

“Okay.” You nod your head and turned your back on them. “Okay…”

You moved out of the hospital wing toward the nearest fireplace. You grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped inside the center. You closed your eyes and chewed the inside of your cheek with enough bite to nearly break through the skin.

You were going to leave, but it wasn’t back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

No, you were going home.

“Malfoy Manor.” You threw the floo powder at the bottom of the chimney, the green flames roaring as you were pulled from the ministry, to be transported back to your childhood home.

♡♡ ♡♡

The minute you were settled back in the fireplace of your childhood home, you felt on edge. You didn’t even have to step out of the fireplace before you felt unnerved and unwelcome.

You stepped out of one of the many fireplaces, this particular fireplace in a barely used sitting room. You stopped outside the fireplace and listened for any sound your father would have made.

That’s who you were here to see, your father.

You took another step, your wand held firmly in your hand. You didn’t know what to expect or who. Your father could’ve been in a middle of a meeting with his death eaters friends, or he could be having a brandy with your mother.

One thing you had known for sure, was that you would either not leave this place unscathed or you would finally give your father a taste of his own medicine.

“Miss Malfoy!” a house elf greet you with wide eyes. “Master said you had been banished!”

You bent down toward the house elf and placed a finger against your lips to silence her. Once she had stopped, your reached out and produced a handful of coins from your pocket.

“I will give you all more if you don’t tell my father I’m here.” You glanced over your shoulder and turned back.

“Miss Malfoy has given me money. Miss Malfoy has paid me.” The little female house elf glanced at the heavy coins and back at you.

“You didn’t see me.” You stood back up and kept on your path out of the sitting room.

“Master Malfoy is in the formal dining room with Mistress and Mister Malfoy.” The house elf called after you before she disappeared with her coins and all.

“At least he’s alone.” You mumbled, coming to the door of the study.

You raised your head and rolled your shoulders back. You stood tall like a Malfoy should, and began the short walk toward the formal dining room.

You knew your presence would probably be announced by the sounds of your boot heels clacking on the dark emerald green floors that stretched from wall to wall. But then again, your parents had an air of authority and egotistical madness, perhaps they thought it was someone more important.

Someone other than their dead-to-them child.

“Hello father.” You sneered as you stepped around the corner and approached the table. “Miss me?”

All three of their heads had whipped around, all of their icy blue eyes were fixated on you. Your mother and Draco were surprised, or at least feigned surprise, but your father…

There was boiling anger beneath those icy blue eyes. There was anger beneath the clenching of his fists and the tightening of his jaw.

“You have no right being here!” your mother hissed and stood.

“Now Narcissa, if our daughter is here there must be a reason.” His voice was clipped.

“I just want to have a little discussion about your activities tonight, father.” You approached the table, completely ignoring Draco’s presence.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He reached for his cane and his wand tucked inside.

“Did you know that Arthur Weasley was attacked tonight? By Nagini?” You tilt your head. “You don’t seem surprised, I wonder why…”

“Pity that the snake didn’t finish the job.” Your father ripped his cane off the table and slammed the end against the floor.

“That’s what you were counting on weren’t you? Nagini killing Mr. Weasley so the prophecy could be stolen?” You inched closer. “Or was the attempt on Mr. Weasley’s life just an added bonus?”

You felt just as protective of Molly and Arthur as you had Fred. You cared about them all, even Ginny in her anger. Maybe that was the veela part of you that recognized love and devotion. Or maybe it was your desperation to be apart of something that was functional and close-knit.

“How dare you come back into this house-“ Your mother started to defend your father, only to shut her mouth when your father had slammed his cane back down on the table.

“Be quiet, Narcissa!” your father snapped at your mother, ordered her silence. “What do you want, girl?”

Your father’s arrogance would be his downfall. You knew it. He would die upon his own sword.

“I came to tell you how your brave mission went.” You felt pride in being able to tell this. “You failed. You failed to kill Arthur Weasley and you failed to get the prophecy. I wonder how your master will feel about that?”

Your father sneered, but he hadn’t otherwise done anything.

“You’re nothing but a failure. All you have here and you still failed, you still let down your master. And you have the nerve to call me pathetic and weak?” You were counting down the time you had before you had to leave, before he had done something to you.

“You invented, weakness father.” You stepped back and count to three as he reached for his cane and his wand.

You count to three and then you apparated out of the manor like you had never been there in the first place.


	14. Chapter 13

“When faced with senseless drama, spiteful criticisms and misguided opinions, walking away is the best way to stand up for yourself. To respond with anger is an endorsement of their attitude.” – Dodinksi

♡♡ ♡♡

“She’s not here.” Sirius told the familiar family of redhead’s the news, though only one had a unique look of distress on her face.

“She left?” Fred was in a state of disbelief and shock, which would soon give way to possible panic.

“Where did she go? Why did she leave?” Fred questioned again and again.

Sirius ignored him for a moment, focusing instead on Molly. She looked as distressed as Fred did, the possibility that it was her daughter who caused Fred’s soulmate to leave slowly setting in.

Ginny was a hothead, she jumped to conclusions and acted too quickly. Ginny was upset and took it out on the first person she could, the first person her anger could be projected onto.

It just so happened that casting her anger upon a Malfoy without letting you explain or speak had an adverse reaction.

No, you didn’t curse them like your father or brother would have, but rather you walked away. You created distance to prevent further conflict between the two families.

“I don’t know where she went but she’s safe.” Sirius told Fred only half of what he asked.

“Why did she leave?” Fred pressed Sirius for an answer.

“Harry, Hermione why don’t you go get settled? Ron and George you go too.” Molly smiled small, directed everyone out of the room beside Ginny and Fred.

Once they had left for the upper floors, Sirius spoke again.

“Y/N didn’t want to make things worse. She thought that if she were to be here when you all came back, then it would make things a lot more tense.” Sirius explained.

“She left because of what I said?” Ginny started to get defensive, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

“She left because she felt like everyone she cared about had turned their back on her.” Sirius glanced from Ginny to Fred.

“She gave up all she knew for Fred, for a chance to be with Fred. She lost her family and her friends, all she knows. Her father kicked her out and disinherited her.” Sirius spoke from a place of experience.

“When I was kicked out and disinherited, I had James. James Potter took me in, he was my brother. That’s all Y/N wanted. All she needed was someone to take her in and care for her.” Sirius knew how upset you were before you left but it wasn’t his place to tell you to stay.

If this was happening to him, if he were in your place, he wouldn’t have stayed either. It wasn’t a matter of being sensitive to their misguided words, but rather by the deep hurt he would’ve felt at the hands of his soulmate’s family.

You had given up everything to be with Fred, to be with his family and at the first sign of trouble they had turned on you. Your very own soulmate hadn’t defended you like he should’ve.

You gave up your family and he stayed by his. He hurt you, Ginny hurt you and until that bridge was mended, you wouldn’t return.

You couldn’t. You wouldn’t allow yourself to break your back anymore than it had been already. You didn’t have it in you, you had nothing left to give.

“Whether you were speaking out of anger or not Ginny, both you and Fred together have done more damage to her than her own family ever had. You kicked her when she was down, you reinforced her feeling of being completely alone in the world.” Sirius understood how you felt, and if the Weasley’s weren’t residing in 12 Grimmauld Place this year, he would’ve taken you in.

“I was angry. Her dad-“ Ginny started speaking in defense.

“Y/N isn’t her father.” Sirius stared pointedly at the two kids. “She came to St. Mungo’s to offer her condolences and be there for her soulmate when she thought she needed him.”

“Bloody hell.” Fred cursed under his breath, the guilt weighing on his shoulders. “Where’d she go, Sirius? I need to find her to tell her I’m the biggest arsehole this side of London.”

“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me. She just told me that she was safe and she would write after your dad came back.”

He wish he knew. He did. He had his suspicions, but at the moment that was all the information he had. And that was not what anyone wanted to hear.

♡♡ ♡♡

“Thank you for letting me stay here.” Your hands were wrapped around the hot cup of tea, fingers playing with the tag.

“I’m glad you reached out to me, Y/N.” Tonks sat across from you, her legs crossed on one of her overstuffed chairs.

The flat she had in Diagon Alley was above of the lesser known quill shops. It was a 2 bedroom flat, with both bedrooms being on the smaller side but still had enough room for a bed each and a dresser to sit comfortably inside the room.

The bathroom was a little tight and cramped, and the kitchen was confined to a corner and hadn’t had neighbors cupboard space but your cousin had been ingenious enough to place an extending charm on them.

“I really didn’t know where else to go.” You lift the tea to your lips and sipped on the hot liquid inside. “I couldn’t go back to 12 Grimmauld Place.”

You cast a glance out the window to all the decorations scattered around Diagon Alley, and the various witches and wizards wandering the streets and shops for last minute Christmas decorations.

It made you homesick, not to see your father or your mother, but for Draco and the way the manor was lit up in such breathtaking decorations and candles.

It made you homesick for Hogwarts and the intricate lights that wrapped around the massive tree in the great Hall and the smell and taste of all the freshly baked goods.

The decorations made you wish you’d just swallowed your pride and stayed with Fred. You missed more than anything, but you didn’t know what else to do.

His family didn’t want you around, apparently, and you weren’t going to be the wedge driven between him and his family. He needed his family more than you needed yours, he needed his twin and his siblings and his parents.

“I know.” Tonks took a drink from her own cup of tea, glancing down toward the same street you had been.

“You’re welcome to stay here for Christmas.” Tonks offered. “I was planning on going home for Christmas, however the Order needs me to stay close to Hogwarts.”

You thought she was only saying that for your own sake. You knew she was invited to the Weasley’s for Christmas. You knew she said she would go, then you arrived.

“Don’t miss out on my account.” You spoke while standing from where you sat. “I know they invited you to the 12 Grimmauld Place. You should go.”

Tonks looked as if she were going to protest. She looked as if she was going to say no, that she was going to stay with you but you didn’t give her the chance.

“I heard Gringott’s is hiring.” You set your tea cup down on the table and picked up the daily prophet ad. “I’m going to apply to get a job.”

“Y/N-” Tonks stood and approached you. “This is your first Christmas away from your family, and if you were at Hogwarts you wouldn’t be completely alone. But you’re not at Hogwarts, and no one should be alone during Christmas.”

The holiday of love and mercy, hope and grace was a barely a day and a half away. This was your first year away from it all, but you almost wanted to be alone.

“Tonks, I’ll be fine.” You smiled small. “I have a lot to think about and consider. Being alone for a few hours on Christmas wouldn’t be the worse thing. You should go and have fun for a few hours.”

You set the ad down and picked up your tea cup again. “Besides, I hear Remus will be there.”

You watched her hair turn a bright shade of red, the same tinge of colour burst on her cheeks at the mention of your old professor’s name. It was cute, her reaction, and a good distraction from your own current mess.


	15. Chapter 14

“Real generosity towards the future lies in giving all to the present.” - Albert Camus

♡♡ ♡♡

Tonks apparated into 12 Grimmauld Place to hear the sound of laughter boisterous and bright. She took the first step with shaken confidence and then every step after that was much easier.

You had been right in your assumption that Remus would be there, and right in your assumption that Tonks harbored feelings for him. She was a mess when she even thought about the sandy hair coloured man with faded scars scattered across his face. She was a mess at the mere thought of his voice and gentle nature that contrast against the part of him that he hated.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Tonks had partially tripped over the edge of the door as she strode into the kitchen but had managed to catch herself.

“Tonks,” Fred was the first to address her, the hopeful look in his eyes dashed when he realized she had come alone. “Merry Christmas.”

She looked at him with her dark brown eyes, tilting her pink coloured head to the right. Her finger tapped against the side of the package you had given her to give to both Fred and George as she debate whether she should give him this or not.

“Malfoy’s not with you?” Ginny questioned, a glimmer of guilt in her eyes.

“Y/N is safe and has chosen to spend a few hours by herself while she thinks about what comes next for her.” Tonks spoke almost autonomously.

“But its Christmas…” Hermione spoke up, her eyebrows furrowed.

There was a shift in their attitude, perhaps after a scolding from Sirius or a wakeup call from Arthur as he returned with naught but a few bandages and scrapes. He looked good for a man that was almost on death’s door, like he was well on his way to recovery.

“Y/N prefers to have a few quiet hours to herself.” Tonks glanced at Sirius, before landing her eyes on Fred and George.

“This is for you.” Tonks held the wrapped package out to you. “Y/N got it a few weeks ago and she wanted to make sure I brought it.”

Fred weakly grabbed the package, set it on the table. The red and gold wrapping paper matched their house and the tag hanging was written in your neat cursive, addressed not just to him but to George too.

“How is she?” Fred ignored the package, and asked of you.

Tonks sat down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Fred, close enough to Remus that she could make out the light flecks in his hazel eyes. She could see the contrast of dark and light, of pain and joy.

“She’s fine. She’s adjusting as best as she can. She decided she was going to get a job at Gringott’s.” Tonks knew it was more than just Fred who was listening, but her main focus was one half of the twins.

“Gringott’s? Isn’t that were Bill and Phlegm work?” Ginny piped up, looking at Molly and then Fred.

“Open your present, Fred and George. I’m curious as to what it is.” Tonks urged both of them to rip open the package and dive into your gift.

She really had no idea what it was though she felt like she was heavily invested. It had been purchased and wrapped before you had been deeply hurt by some of the Weasley’s, and you didn’t want it to go to waste.

Though you would’ve preferred to see their faces in person, you couldn’t bring yourself to face any of them right now.

Fred started ripping the wrapping, the paper falling to the wooden surface of the table and the floor. Once George and himself had rid the gift of wrapping, Fred quickly discarded the ribbon around a small wooden box and then flipped open the lid.

“Synsepalum dulcificum.” Fred read from the small card inside. “They’re a muggle find called the ‘miracle berry’ and they change what your taste buds sense. Eat a berry and sweet will become sour and sour will become sweet.”

“Thought you could turn the berries into something “ George finished and then scooped the berries up from the box.

“1001 practical jokes for all occasions.” Fred grabbed the other object in the small box, a muggle book with ideas for pranks and jokes that both the twins would love to play on unsuspecting victims.

“Where did Y/N get these?” Fred looked terrible after opening the present. He looked as if he had personally had his heart ripped out, and Tonks wondered if that is how he was feeling or if that was how *you* were feeling.

“She tracked them down for weeks. I think I helped her?” Hermione’s eyebrows knit together. “She wrote me asking about muggle bookstores and I brushed it off as her learning about muggle studies. But…I guess I was wrong.”

Tonks sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, lips pursed and gaze fixed on both Sirius and Remus.

“I feel like she should’ve been a Hufflepuff.” Tonks quipped.

♡♡ ♡♡

“So this is love.” You hummed, singing along to the muggle lullaby playing from the record. “So this is love…”

You had been alone for 4 hours, and in that time you had used magic to clean Tonks flat, unpacked your measly amount of clothes, attempt to cook on your own, and listen to the carolers walking around Diagon Alley.

After the clock had struck eight past eight, you found yourself curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot tea in your hands.

You missed Fred. You missed him so much in every way. You missed his laugh and the way his eyes would light up after pulling some joke on their mother or their siblings, even you.

You missed the feeling of his hands on you and his lips whispering everything and nothing into your ear. The little moments between you two that had almost shielded the blow from what happened a few days ago.

Almost.

Almost but not fully.

You couldn’t go to 12 Grimmauld Place, not when everyone was there and some of the blamed you. You couldn’t go and feel their stares of contempt and loathing. You couldn’t go and be berated and blamed while your soulmate stood idly by.

You were not your father, but they say you as him. They saw you as the same elitist that turned their nose up at sympathizers.

You had too much to think about anyway. You had to think about your possible job at Gringott’s and finding a little flat of your own to live in, hopefully above one of the shops. Then you had to think about the possibility of having a relationship on edge, almost tattered by the pull of family and love.

“I’ll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of…” You sang along to the muggle tune and closed your eyes, mind drifting out to sea.

“So this is love…” You mumbled.

You imagined Fred being here, you imagined him wrapping his arms around you to keep you warm. You imagined him singing slightly out of pitch in your ear as you watched the snow fall.

You imagined having a night with Fred, in privacy. And then you imagined the morning after, the exhaustion and the stiffness that was so wonderfully blissful.

You wanted it all to be true, you wanted all of it be your reality.

But when you opened your eyes, your were wrong. When you opened your eyes, you were all alone watching the snow fall outside of Tonk’s flat.

A picture perfect moment celebrated by yourself.


	16. Chapter 15

“Saying sorry to someone is hard… but putting your pride down for someone is the hardest.” – Cristina Orante

♡♡ ♡♡

_Dear Fred,_

_I know I promised to write earlier, however it was hard to form the words that would accurately speak to how I was feeling. I couldn’t put my thoughts on paper without feeling like I was doing myself a dishonor._

_I am safe, yes. I do have a roof over my head, though I will not be returning to 12 Grimmauld Place, at least not yet. I don’t know how much Tonks would’ve told any of you, but I will inform you that I’ve got a job._

_Gringott’s bank was hiring a few positions, and I gave acquired one for myself. You’ll never believe who I ran into at the bank, who also holds a job there._

_Can you guess? Or should I just tell you?_

_I want to see you before you go back to school. Could you come to Diagon Alley? Could you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron the Saturday before you go back?_

_I think we should talk…_

_Y/N Malfoy_

Fred entered the pub with a sliver from the whipping winds that sent a shiver down his spine. Even with his thick winter coat and the knit sweater his mum had made, he still felt the nip of winter through his layers.

As the door closed behind him, his brown eyes swept across the inn and the patrons as he looked for you among the crowds. The dark stained tables weren’t as full as he had seen them before, though there was a small number of witches and wizards seeking refuge from the cold.

At the back corner of the pub, sitting at a table with two chairs, Fred finally saw you. You were sitting closest to one of two fireplaces, with your peacoat buttoned up all the way, your slytherin scarf tucked underneath the black wool.

You had a book in your hand, a muggle book that Hermione had read quite a few times before. Fred remembered the rather colorful cover of the book and the image of a man dressed in green with his arms spread while hanging above a girl with ringlets and a white gown.

Fred approached the table unable to take his eyes off of you. It had been less than a week since he had seen you in person and yet it felt like he was looking at you for the very first time.

He was speechless, his ability to speak let alone breathe was stripped from him with a mighty vengeance. Was that the veela in you that was affecting him so much?

“Fred!” When you noticed him, your closed your book and he was blessed with a gaze that was reserved for him, solely for him.

“Hello gorgeous,” he crooned as if nothing had happened between you two, but the truth was that he had a hell of a lot of apologizing to do, “need some company?”

Fred approached the table and has pulled out the chair to sink down to the old wood, the package that he had been carrying now sitting on the table. It’s brown packaging and coloured twin binding hadn’t looked wondrous in any way, but your eyes still lit up when you saw it.

“Well I have a type, just to inform you.” There was a glimmer in your eyes and teasing to your voice.

“Yeah, Malfoy? Princess decided to be selective?” Fred teased back, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Maybe.” You leaned forward and rest your chin in your palm. “But there’s hope for you yet. You check off at least three quarters of my list.”

“Oh? That’s all?” Fred also leaned forward, his lips stretched in a mischievous smirk. “Thought you found ginger’s attractive?”

Try as you might, you couldn’t prevent a blush from creeping up your neck and cheeks. The pretty pink bringing a flash of colour to your fairly pale skin.

“Some,” you shift on your chair, “though I am rather fond of one ginger in particular.”

You traced the edge of your cup with your index finger, not caring that your fingers would get sticky from the massive amount of whipped cream that you chose to have in your hot chocolate. Your only care in the world seemed to be starting intently at Fred with a new rising sadness in your eyes.

“I an really sorry about your dad, Fred.” You reached out your left hand to grab and hold his.

“You are not the cause of his attack.” Fred was quick to say. “Neither was your dad.”

Fred saw the surprise. He saw the same surprise take shape as a physical reaction, as your jaw went slack and your lips parted with an unspoken question.

“It wasn’t your dad. It was a guard under the imperious curse. Your dad was with the minister of magic at a separate event with your brother and your mum.” Fred was aware that it would raise questions, but he wasn’t entirely aware of the relief it would bring you.

He could see your shoulders physically dropping as you relaxed and felt more at ease. He could see the personal yet impersonal guilt fading while the news that Fred told you had sunk in.

“Thank, Merlin.” You muttered, leaning back against your chair.

“Mum is going to make Ginny apologize. And Ron. But,” Fred brushed his thumb across your knuckles as a gentle caress, “I thought I should apologize first.”

“I was hurt, Fred.” You spoke plainly. “I had given up everything I had, my family and my friends, my home, for you. I was disinherited and disowned. I was banished from the manor, forbidden from contacting my mother, father and brother…”

“I’m sorry, love.” Fred’s apology was sincere and wholehearted. “Merlin, I was such a prick.”

“You were a right arsehole.” You agreed. “I don’t think prick is a strong enough word.”

Fred cracked a grin, the kind of smile that he knew you loved. “You’re right. You gave up everything to be with me and my family. The least I could’ve done was stand up for my soulmate.”

“At the very least. I mean I would accept a 24 carat diamond as comeuppance.” You spoke cheekily.

“You’re gonna have to settle for a paper ring, princess.” Fred stood and leaned in to kiss you swiftly.

“I do.” You spoke with finality. “I would be happy with you even if we had nothing to our name.”

Fred grinned like a madman. “You can’t get enough of me, can you princess?”

“You and your big head.” You reached out and smacked his chest, your eyes quickly settling on the package.

“Mum made this for you.” Fred pushed it over to you, making sure it was directly in front of you before he had sat back.

He watched you reach for the package, your fingers tugging at the coloured twine that held it all together. Once you had pulled it off, you tied it together and set it aside to the left. You made quick work of the brown wrapping setting aside like the twine. When the wrapping was set aside, your eyes settled on a thick knit sweater folded up neatly.

You picked up the sweater and held it up, the initial of your first name knit on the front in a big, bold letter. It was the standard sweater that all Weasley’s got, Hermione and Harry as well. If you got one of Fred’s mum’s sweaters then you were part of their family.

“I love it.” You couldn’t break the smile from your face. You were looking at the sweater like it was a bar of gold, the touching gift clearly mattering more to you than Fred would’ve thought. “It’s perfect!”

“Are you crying, princess?” Fred teased, though he was genuinely concerned.

“I just love it so much!” You hugged the sweater to your chest while your bottom lip trembled and shook. Tears were less probably of being stopped as you sat across from Fred and emotionally started to breakdown.

“Mum will be happy to hear that.” Fred stood and walked around the table to crouch by your side. “But you really need to stop crying, love.”

Fred gently look the sweater from you and set it down. He extended his hand and wiped your tears from your face, his brown eyes searching your face. He was watching your heavy tears roll down your cheek, something in his gut telling him that you were crying about more than the sweater.

“I’m sorry.” You sniffled and wiped your tears. “That’s the first time that I’ve ever had anyone put in so much effort for me. That’s the first really thoughtful gift that I have ever gotten.”

Fred cupped your cheek while using his thumbs to stroke the soft edge of your jaw. “Merry late Christmas, princess.”


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time jump (I hate Sirius' death so I completely skipped past that)

“As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” - John Green

♡♡ ♡♡

Fred and George stood in front of an abandoned building in Diagon Alley that looked rather dilapidated though it was large and spacious. As they stood in front of the building, George had glanced at his twin gazing upon him with interest.

“Did Y/N say what she wanted us to come here for?” George questioned Fred who had been oddly silent since they arrived.

“Wanted to show us this?” Fred frowned and answered with hesitation.

“This is…something.” George stepped up onto the crumbling stone sidewalk, his brown eyes sweeping across the sight of the building.

“Let’s go inside.” Fred walked up to the door and tugged it open, the shop door creaking as it nearly came off its hinges.

“Hi!” You peeked out from the back of the shop, your hands covered in a layer of dust, the same dust speckling your platinum blonde hair. “What do you think?”

The building itself needed repair externally, but internally the structure was sound but covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, the shelves knocked over and about to crumble in on themselves.

In the middle of the building was a staircase that curved from the bottom floor up to a second floor that was tucked away by a set of thick wooden doors that were off kilter. Beyond the door, Fred could see the edge of a dark wooden desk shoved against the wall and a pile of papers scattered around the floor.

“I know its in rough shape but…” You spun on your heel waving your wand, a section of the shop righting itself, the dust vanishing and the shelves repaired and where they should be.

“Y/N what are we doing here?” George wandered to the left side of the shop, brown eyes sweeping across the floor.

“I know you left school and you dreamed of opening your own shop. I know you have savings just like I know Harry gave his winnings from the tri-wizard tournament to help start your joke shop.” When you had turned, a masked expression of grief slipped through the cracks.

Grief for the loss of Sirius, your cousin who had taken you in when you had no one else, who you had spent a lot of time with in the last few weeks before his death. Sirius had been a great friend to you, consoling you when you had no one else to turn to. He had known what it felt like to give up everything you knew, to give up your whole family to do what is right.

“Are you okay?” Fred whispered while George was on the other side, his hand resting against your shoulder. “I know how much Sirius meant to you.”

“I’m fine.” You denied your grief, buried it deep inside of yourself, unwilling and unable to deal with it. “I’ll be fine.”

That was a lie, anyone could see it but Fred wasn’t going to push the subject. He wasn’t going to push you into talking to him or his mum or his dad or even Tonks. He wasn’t going to push you into speaking when you didn’t want to even if he thought you should.

“This place is quite big, Fred.” George came back around the corner, arms crossed over his chest.

“Yes!” you stepped away, excitement hiding the grief. “And there’s a place above the shop, a flat. It’s a 2 bedroom flat with its own kitchen.”

“So what’s the point of us being here, eh?” George raised an eyebrow in your direction, curiosity bubbling.

“You said you both wanted to start a joke shop and I know Harry gave you his winnings, I know you have savings of your own but I also wanted to contribute.” You were suddenly struck nervous, anxious.

“You don’t have to do that, sweetheart.” Fred came to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I have some inheritance from one of my great aunts that was supposed to be handed over to me after my 17th birthday and my parents tried to keep it from me, try as they might, but it was unsuccessful.” You leaned back against Fred and sighed.

“And what do you want to do with it?” Fred nudged the side of your neck with his nose, whispering in your ear.

“I put the inheritance toward this shop. Actually, its directly paid for. I know its in really rough shape and it needs a lot of work but I think it can really turn into something amazing.” You turned in Fred’s arms to kiss him gently before slipping out of his reach.

“You bought the shop?” George questioned hesitantly.

“Yes.” You swallowed nervously. “I know I should’ve talked to both of you about it first, but I couldn’t contain my excitement. And its on the main street of Diagon Alley and the shop size is actually quite good for the price-“ You were cut off by a set of arms picking you up and spinning you around violently.

You squealed and clung to the twins that was spinning you, your eyes clamped tight. The more you spun the more your stomach became unsettled until you were set back down on the floor.

“If you weren’t already with Freddie, I might’ve married you on the spot.” George settled for kissing your cheek before he stepped away and explored the right side of the shop, his eyes wide and bright, acting like a kid in a candy store.

Once you were righted, and settled enough, you opened your eyes to find Fred staring intently your way. He had a large, goofy grin on his face that you adored beyond reason. He was impossibly handsome and irrevocably charming in every single way and you were hopelessly in love with him.

“You bought us a shop?” “I love you.”

You laughed under your breath and shook your head. “You first.”

“You bought us a shop.” Fred almost burst from happiness and mischief. “I can’t believe you would do that.”

“I didn’t want the inheritance, Fred. And I wanted it to go to something worth while.” You glanced around the shop in desperate need for repair.

“I love you.” Fred swept toward you, wove his fingers into your hair at the nape of your neck as he leaned down and brushed his lips across your own in a kiss of passion and great devotion.

You loved Fred more than you loved anything else in the world just as he loved you. You loved the redheaded trouble maker Weasley with every inch of yourself that you could offer. You would give him all of you, every part if you that could be given to him would be, a devotion that went beyond all reason and measure.

“I love you.” You mumbled against his lips. “I love you so much Fred Weasley.”

“We’ll use Harry’s prize money that he gave us to buy materials for products and packaging. We’ll use the savings that we had to buy the materials to fix up the interior and the exterior.” George called from the back room, his voice growing louder as he worked his way through to the front of the shop.

“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.” Fred pulled away from you, his fingers trailing against your hand as he pulled away. “Our own joke shop.”

“We did it, Freddie.” George’s grin matched his twins, the elation over having a shop of their own was building slow and true.

Their happiness was addicting and radiating, and entirely true of Fred and George Weasley.


	18. Chapter 17

“Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.” - Robert A. Heinlein

** **

The electric happiness that radiated from the walls of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, seemed like the only beacon of hope in Diagon Alley. The shops that had been closed down and boarded up had only added to the greying and dismal sights of Diagon Alley, the settling hopelessness that had taken over the alley.

The wizarding world as anyone knew it was on the verge of another war. The death eaters that your father had so strongly identified and sympathized with had ordered an attack on Olivander. They had destroyed the shop that you had gotten your wand at, they had taken the man.

Your father may not have been behind the attack on Arthur Weasley but he had certainly boasted about it. Even from his place in Azkaban, he had boasted about the attack that was coming on the muggle born witches and wizards. You had gotten word of the future attacks from snippets you’d heard from Kreacher.

Since Sirius’ death, the safe house for the order has gone largely unoccupied over fears that Kreacher would have spilled the location to the death eaters and your mother, whose allegiance he had partly held from the stark kindness she gave him opposed to the cruelty Sirius had.

You had all too soon abandoned the safe house when it came into possession of Harry. You had even abandoned Tonks small flat for the flat above Fred and George’s joke shop. It may have seemed like a leaping step forward in your relationship with one half of the troublesome duo, however it seemed to work for both of you.

Fred and George were busy enough in their shop running the store and you were all too happy to help out once it had gotten off the ground and business really picked up. You had quit your job at Gringott’s that you’d taken to support yourself and went to work with the twins.

Fred and George, obviously, were the faces of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and you were part stock person, part book keeper, part clerk. You did what needed to be done while Fred and George kept up the happy appearances to ease students headed to school that were anxious about the upcoming year.

Of course you added your own little tidbits of ideas for future products, and you helped Fred and George brew the potions they needed, create product designs for packaging.

It was as an escape for you, working with Fred and George at the store. It was a welcome distraction from your brothers push to join the death eaters and your father’s imprisonment in Azkaban.

You may not have been at Malloy Manor anymore, and your family may have turned their back on you but that didn’t ease any of your worries about Draco. If anything, it made them worse.

If draco was going to be a death eater, forced by your father and the dark lord, then Draco may end up dead. Your brother, the one who was and always has been the favourite, would go down with your parents.

That’s what you needed a distraction from. That’s what Fred and George gave you.

“You seem happier.” Hermione quipped, glancing at you from the corner of her eye. She was the first to make an observation about you and Fred being together, about the change that you’d gone through in a short time. Her and her keen eye for observation meant that no rock was truly left unturned.

“Did I seem unhappy before?” Not that you had many interactions with Hermione Granger.

“There’s a light about you.” Hermione observed. “I think you’re doing better than anyone expected after your family disowned you and Sirius died. Ron said Fred was really worried that you wouldn’t be in a good place.”

“I’m only in a good place because of Fred. If it weren’t for Fred, I’d be a mess.” That was your honest truth.

Without Fred or George, you wouldn’t have handled Sirius’ death well, you wouldn’t have been in the mental headspace to pick yourself up off the floor.

Without Fred or George, you would either be without any friends of family to help you through your dissent from your father’s wishes, or you would be like your mother.

You would be complacent in the life she lived, married to someone she didn’t truly love while holding ideals that separated her from the masses in an elite group of killers.

Your life would be a disaster and you would not be happy with how it went.

“I hope that one day,” Hermione spoke with complete honesty, “we can be friends. Good friends.”

She smiled small, departing the small space you were standing in, for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She kept her back to you as she stood by the love potion stand, her hands reaching for and picking up a pink bubbling bottle.

“Love potions.” Fred start.

“They really do work.” George added with a smirk.

“Though it seems like you don’t need it, do you sis?” Fred glanced your way and winked with a pleasant and amused smile on his face.

“Meaning?” Ginny got defensive, her lips turned in a slight scowl. She had started to put the potion bottle back in the pink stand, her gaze briefly cast toward Harry.

“Aren’t you currently dating Dean Thomas?” George pressed.

You were observant enough to pick up on how Harry felt about Ginny. You were observant enough to see the way he looked at her, like she was the one great constant light in his life. Harry looked at Ginny like she was the sun, the moon and the stars themselves.

It was beautiful and wonderful, the kind of love Harry felt for Ginny.

“None of your business.” Ginny stepped away from the love potion display to move toward the back of the store. While she passed, she glanced your way and stared with neither real satisfaction nor vehement. She looked at you as if you were just another person passing by, another person in her life that had no real significance to her.

Once Ginny left, you turned your head and caught sight of Draco passing by the joke shop with your mother. She had her hand high on his back as she led him down the street. She almost looked controllably fearful, the spark of uncertainty flashing in her eyes.

Draco stood tall in a black suit, something well tailored and made. He looked like the epitome of what a Malfoy should be, the tall proud son of Lucius Malfoy, the heir to the Slytherin empire because you were banished.

And he looked terrified.

You watched him walk completely out of view before you grabbed chunk of Peruvian instant darkness powder, holding it firmly in your hand.

“Fred! George!” You caught their attention as they started to walk up the steps leading to the second floor. “How much for this?”

The twins looked at each other and then you, speaking as they often had, in unison. “5 galleons.”

You made a noise under your breath, glancing at the instant darkness powder and then your favourite twins. “How much for me?”

“5 galleons.” Again, they spoke in unison.

“I’m your soulmate, Fred.” You tried to bargain.

Fred and George glanced at each other and with a shrug, addressed you in unison with the same look on their faces. “10 galleons.”

You rolled your eyes and dug in the pocket of your pants for a few coins, taking the two step difference to hand it to Fred. Once he had the coins, you turned on your heel and took off down the stairs, passive aggressively pushing through the crowds.

“Where are you going?” Fred called after you, his eyebrows knit together and a frown on his handsome face.

“I’ll be right back. I promise!” You called over your shoulder to reassure him, though you wouldn’t actually disclose what you were going to do.

If Fred knew, he would try and stop you out of sheer concern that they would find you and drag you back to the manor by your hair and then torture you for information.

You couldn’t go back. You wouldn’t. But you were going to try and save your brother.


	19. Chapter 18

The streets were empty and grim, the only people who were out were those who had to be out. Everyone and anyone else had been hiding out, had been hiding away in their homes though they were neither safe nor sound.

No one was safe nor sound during the dark days that befell the wizarding world. No one was safe while there was a war that was unfolding.

No one was safe and yet you stood in the streets watching your brother and your mother stride through the streets toward Knockturn Alley with a motive driving them forward down the dark arts alley.

Draco kept looking over his shoulder, glancing behind him like he was hiding a deep secret that needed to be kept close to his chest. He was wearing all black like your father had as of late, and his platinum blonde hair which had been grown out last year and slicked back the years before, was now cropped and styled short.

Though you didn’t have as good of a view on him as you wanted, you could see the clear bags under his eyes when he turned his head. They stood out against his pale skin, the dark and swollen bags under his eyes made him appear to be a phantom.

“What are you up to, Draco?” You mumbled as you stood pressed tight against the wall you were peering around. “What are mother and father making you do?”

You clutched the Peruvian instant darkness powder in your hand, feeling the rough edges and the coarseness rub against your palm.

You bought it for a chance to get Draco alone, for a chance to speak to him in efforts to get him to change his mind about the course he was on.

You watched and waited. You wait until he stopped outside of Borgin and Burke’s, the soldi wood door opening with a creak. Your mother stepped inside first with Draco following behind, the door shutting tight.

You stepped around the wall slowly, taking a first step to cross the roadway, aiming to go and spy on them when a hand shot out and yanked you back against the wall.

“Not that way.” Harry gently pushed you back against the wall. “I have another way.”

You ripped your arm out of Harry’s grip and whipped your head back around. Your mother and brother were standing close together, speaking to another man you had easily recognized.

“Fenrir Greyback.” You whispered, your hands clenching by your sides. “The snake is as cruel as he is dangerous.”

“Come with me.” Harry grabbed your arm again. “This way, Malfoy.”

You glanced back at Harry, glanced at his hand on your arm.

“You can’t go storming in there demanding his attention.” Harry spoke to you, only after he looked over his shoulder to where Ron and Hermione were approaching.

“I wasn’t going to.” You opened your hand and showed Harry the darkness powder. “I just had to wait until he came out. All I needed was a moment.”

You looked back at Hermione and Ron, the two of them coming to stand almost directly behind Harry. “Let’s go then.”

You turned from your original position and followed the three younger wizards and witch as they slinked around the twisting alleys until they came to a building with a staircase that would take them to a rooftop that would allow you all to see what was going on.

Harry was the first up followed by Hermione and yourself. When you had gotten up to the roof, you took the position on the far left. You hung onto the roof and peeked over, seeing a tower triangular cabinet that was being opened and shut again.

Draco was standing by the owner of the shop as he showed your mother and brother the object. While he was being shown, Fenrir Greyback was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his large and broad chest, the appearance of fur sticking out from beyond the collar of his chest and his arms. A horrid scar was running down his face, making the already disturbed wizard look even more frightening.

“What are they doing?” Hermione whispered, her wide eyes staring intently at your brother.

“You know what this is-“ Harry was cut off by the blinds being drawn shut and the door being barricaded and locked right.

“No.” Hermione state. “No, I know what you’re thinking and this is not it.”

You frowned and sat back against the roof, your hands fiddling with the instant darkness powder in your palm. You were hoping it wouldn’t have been too late but you were wrong.

“Draco has become a death eater.” You sighed, leaned your head back against the roof.

“You can’t tell all that by a meeting and an obstructed view.” Hermione tried to correct you. She tried to dissuade Harry from this train of thought but she had no idea.

“You don’t know everything, Granger.” You bit, your blue eyes narrowed in her direction. “If anyone should know about a death eater intuition, I think it’d be the person who’s seen them.”

Hermione snapped her mouth closed as a tight lipped sneer formed on her face. Her eyes were narrowed into a rather testy glare, her hands had event clenched by her sides as she held newfound disdain for you.

“Fenrir Greyback is a ruthless monster. They wouldn’t have him there if it was a simple meeting.” You tossed the instant darkness powder in the air before snatching it again.

“Draco is a death eater.” Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione.

“He’s not a death eater!” Hermione snapped. “Malfoy may be a lot of things but he’s no killer!”

You glanced at the darkness powder in your hand and then at Harry. You rolled it over in your palm before holding it out to him.

“Please,” you hoped he would take it, “try and find out for sure. I need to know and Draco will be out of my reach.”

Harry took the instant darkness powder from you, tucking it into his pocket. He hadn’t confirmed anything, but the silence was enough.

“Thank you.” You slowly stood on shaky ground and apparated the moment you got the chance.

** **


End file.
